


【翻译】Warm Blanket

by Rosemary_Eta



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_Eta/pseuds/Rosemary_Eta
Summary: Galo时常暗自揣度，他想知道Lio还记不记得。他希望他不记得了，又暗自期盼他还记得。（他们的爱情或许有些不同，但这没有关系。）
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	【翻译】Warm Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010829) by [surveycorpsjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean). 



> 应该算是一篇从Galo角度描写的文，很喜欢他们互相治愈创伤的过程，也很喜欢他们的日常。  
> 非常感谢作者带来这么棒的文章！！！  
> 因为太喜欢这篇忍不住做了出于兴趣的翻译，第一次做文章的翻译欢迎指正，如果能把原作者想要表达的传达到那就再好不过了。请多指教，鞠躬。
> 
> 【请注意！！！  
> 30章有轻微LiGa情节，主要涉及Li为了让Ga感受一下自己的感觉，用手指进入，不能接受的请快速滑过！  
> 30章有轻微LiGa情节，不能接受的请快速滑过！  
> 30章有轻微LiGa情节，不能接受的请快速滑过！】

1

如果知道怎么保持忙碌的话，那么24小时的轮班还不算太糟。

Galo不擅长干坐着对墙发呆——和Lucia一起测试新的冰冻技术很有意思，但是那持续不了多久。等到手指开始发麻、阻燃剂熏他到无法忍受的时候，新鲜感很快就过去了。

不过好在也不会有那么多休息时间，尤其是当疯狂燃烧者在外面搞破坏的时候。

而现在他们更忙了。

自从方舟坠毁后，Galo已经经历过两次48小时连轴转了，不过他不把这当成工作，对他来说这是拯救受到Kray的狗屎Pernassus计划波及的成千上万的民众。Promepolis城外也有无数伤者，如此规模的船体撞击地面造成的余波有多大的影响力显而易见。

真是漫长的日子——充斥着困难而压抑的工作，不过他并不介意。相比于解开自己内心的种种困扰，让自己忙碌于帮助他人要简单得多。

他的伤痛主要来自于Lio。

这几周形势严峻。Lio自命为前燃烧者难民的首领和人道主义工作的负责人，Galo光是看着这堆事务就觉得晕头转向。他现在明白了要消除三十年以来隔离政策、战争煽动积累下的影响和人们内心的恐惧绝对不是件容易事。即使燃烧者们已经不再拥有火焰，即使从一开始就不是他们的过错。

Ignis坚持赶Lio回家去睡觉，但Lio似乎把消防队公共休息室的角落当事务所了，看起来近期是哪儿都不会去了。

“我们在和临时政府密切合作，”Ignis交叉着手臂靠着Lucia的工作台，“虽然没有成立多久，但是他们很积极地想帮忙。至少能给你分配一处住所。”

“我不能接受，抱歉，至少不是在我的那么多同族还无处可归的时候。”Lio一如既往地直截了当。

Ignis从不重复，Lio也从不让步，于是Galo只是能继续看着Lio在他们消防队大楼的角落里不知疲倦地工作，Lio眼中的伤痛让他觉得自己的灭火之魂也隐隐刺痛。

~

2

Galo或许确实是个笨蛋，但他绝不是个傻子。

“我不是消防员。”Lio这么说，却总是待在消防队大楼里——整理死者名单，填写政府抚恤金的申报表，跟Gueira和Meis一起为了安置那些流离失所的人绞尽脑汁。

Lio待在这里再合理不过了，外界的舆论对他并不友好。Galo热爱这座城市里的民众，喜欢对着他的摄像机，也乐意回答记者们简单的问题——但现在这些对于Lio来说太过冰冷了。说着那些极度残忍和无情的话语，站在道德制高点轻蔑地抛出“恐怖分子”、“精神错乱”那样的词，让Galo忍不住想要冲出去和他们干一架，但Ignis说：“不行”。

无论如何他们还是在这里更安全。Galo自然绝对不会让任何心怀鬼胎的记者溜进他们的总部大楼，Aina、Ignis、Varys或消防队的里的任何其他队员也同样如此。

Galo累坏了，但没关系，肌肉的酸痛让他安心，这能给他带来一些自己在努力工作的实感。

他时常会往休息室偷瞄几眼，只是为了确认Lio是否还在那儿。他一直都在，红着眼睛，盯着黑眼圈，忙于翻看资料、拨打电话，似乎从没有过别的状态。

Galo总是和消防队一起在外工作，搜救被还困在瓦砾下的人，分发救援物资，安抚受灾的孩子。

他都不确定自己是否有见过Lio睡上一觉。

“嘿！”Aina敲了敲Galo的脑壳，Galo吓了一跳。“你还有在听吗？”

“哎呀，”Galo眨眨眼，“你在说什么吗？”

Aina叹了口气。“我在说晚饭的事，你今天是撞到脑袋了吗？”

“没有啊，”他突然才反应过来，“等等？！晚饭？是Varys做饭吧？”

“嗯哼。”

“啊——谢天谢地！Remi昨天烧的豆腐简直是黑暗料理！”

“明明很健康！”Remi争辩道。Aina皱起眉毛，少见地摆出了“我还是赞同Galo”的表情。Remi无奈叹了口气。

“嘿Lio！”Galo一脸笑意，半开玩笑地去拽着他的椅背，“快来吃饭了！再下去屁股都要坐扁了！”

Lio瞪了他一眼，Meis和Gueira都笑了。

“不用了，我们一会还要去发放晚餐的配给。”

“有我们就行了，Boss，”Gueria说，“你一整天都没吃饭了。”

“什么？！这可不行！”Galo倒抽一口气。

“我真的没事。”

“来吧，”Aina挥挥手，“给你留了位置。”

Galo笑着从腋窝下勾住Lio，把他从椅子上拽了起来，Lio像只炸了毛的猫一样皱着眉头拍他的手——不过Galo并不介意，他清楚Lio外表的冷漠和他细微之处的温柔。

“记得也要去绿色区域的帐篷看看！”Lio补充道。

“好的好的！”

Lio略显僵硬地跟着他，一言不发。Galo看得出他心力交瘁，努力搜刮着脑海中词句想要拼凑出合适的话语，结果一无所获。

Lio身上的压力太大了，他知道这是没有办法的事，但他还是希望……

好吧，他也不清楚。

“要是运气好的话，你可以吃到Varys做的热狗圣代。”

“他做的什么？！”

Lio瞪大了眼睛。

“相信我，你以前吃过的东西都不算什么，没有尝过Varys的手艺你的人生都没有意义。”

“那我还是算了。”

“你这是在害怕过有口福的生活啊！”

Lio朝他眨眼，看到他眼中闪过的一丝幽默，Galo这才振奋起来。Lio把视线转向地面，似乎是勾起了嘴角。“听起来马上就要食物中毒了。”

Galo笑着去拍他的背，而Lio稳稳地承下了这一击。

Galo是自私的——他会干蠢事，只为了能看到Lio的笑脸。

“你马上就会见识到的。”

餐厅的空气里充斥着喧闹声，以及披萨和肉酱的香气。Galo试着带他加入聊天，但他似乎比平时更少语。不过没关系，单纯看着Lio吃东西就让他感到愉悦了。

该死，他听着像Aina一样。

~

3

Galo小声抱怨着避开满地乱扔的扳手、被遗忘的机械零件和停得七歪八扭的车，艰难地穿过车库间翻找着。他死活找不到Lucia给他新造的缠的样机。

从严格意义上来讲，他接下来两天都休息，但他实在太想在明天试试新样机了。虽然还有购物、洗衣服、付账单等等一堆家务事有待完成，可是Lucia说新样机改良了枪械装置，他已经迫不及待想要去射击场试试手感了。

Galo一不小心踢上一只油漆罐，回声在空旷的车库里回响起来，他僵住了——Ignis要是抓到他大半夜（或者说是凌晨？）潜入这里，绝对不会轻易放过他，所以他格外蹑手蹑脚。

他把消防车后面的集装箱翻了一遍，不在那里。于是他转向储物柜，迅速地打开，关上，打开，关上，又踮起脚尖拍打上面的柜门。

这一切突然就发生了。Galo挥动着手臂在橱柜上摸索，突然传来一声低呼，随之而来的还有自己眼睛上的淤青。

“操，”Lio从搁板边缘探出头，“你吓死我了。”

“啊——”Galo往后退了两步，用手捂住眼睛，“精准一击啊！这也太狠了。”

“呃嗯……”Lio眨眨眼。Galo的大脑这才得以运转起来，处理刚才发生的这一切。

“等等……你在这里干什么？”

Galo踮起脚尖，Lio靠着墙壁坐了起来。Galo看见了被窝在一起当枕头用的急救用毯和橘色外套。

“你是在这儿睡觉吗？！”

“小声点！”

“Lio！”

“快走开！”

“这可没得商量，你为什么在车库间睡觉？！”

“我把床让给Meis了。快闭嘴滚开。”

Galo拉来一张长椅，踩上它与Lio的藏身之处视线平齐。就是这样冰冷且落满灰尘的小角落？！他绝不会让自己的朋友生活在这样的地方！

“那Meis知道你呆在这儿吗？”

“呃……”

Galo大笑起来，又在发现回声响了起来的时候迅速捂住了嘴。他摇摇头，“Boss就这样睡在柜子里吗，真是不可思议。”

Lio的眼神沉下几分，“更糟糕的地方我也不是没睡过。”

一丝内疚浮上Galo心头，不过很快又被他的决心扫去了。他笑着去抓Lio的大腿，把他拽向搁板边缘。

“来吧，你真的得好好睡一觉。”

“不用，”Lio不满道，“我只是想闭一会眼睛。”

“别找什么借口了。”

“闭嘴吧你，我才不要——”Lio抽了口气。Galo托着他的臀部把他从柜子上拉下来，双脚落地。Lio抬头对他眨眼，而Galo忍不住勾起嘴角。他总是忍不住对Lio微笑。多可爱的想法——躲进车库间睡觉，就为了让部下能睡自己的床。Galo忍不住想要抱紧他，拍拍他蓬松的头发，不过大概会被他狠狠揍一顿吧。

“我的沙发超——级舒服。”Galo催着Lio走向自己的机车，“我花了大半年才适应它的舒服程度。Varys也在那睡过，舒适度绝对有保障。”

“没关系的，”Lio无意识地拖拖拉拉放慢脚步。Galo知道要是Lio真的不乐意，完全有能力把唠唠叨叨的自己暴揍一顿，这样的想法让他心里莫名升起一种异样感，Galo立刻把它抛到脑后。“不用麻烦你。”

“麻烦什么！我们不是朋友吗？！”

Lio茫然地看着他。Galo停下脚步回头望向他，那双紫色的眼睛里依旧写满了疲惫不堪，但却燃烧着Galo从未见识过的火焰。

他的声音低沉而富有磁性，在车库间里回荡着。

“我们是朋友？”

Galo几乎都要有些犹豫和退缩了。但他拍了拍Lio的肩膀，把他推向机车，“那我们现在是了！你就等着吧，本大爷Galo Thymos会成为你有生以来最棒的朋友！”

Lio叹了口气，在Galo看来这已经算得上是轻笑了。他拽住Galo的护臂。

“等一下，我拿点东西。”

这就是同意了吧？！他点点头，Lio转身走回消防队大楼，Galo固执地靠着机车等他回来。

Lio也确实回来了。肩上背了一个显眼的包，和他的打扮显得格格不入。他好像就这样莫名其妙地成为了烈焰救火队的其中一员，不过有他在确实很不错。Galo私心想要看看他穿着橙红色消防队外套的样子，就是一次也好。

“好了。”

“上车。”Galo知道他对机车再熟悉不过了——不过即使他不知道，也能从Lio潇洒地跨上后座，一手稳稳抓住自己肩膀的动作轻易判断出他的熟练。

Galo努力让自己不要被背后的体温分散注意力，他踢起支撑脚架，驾驶机车飞驰出车库，急转时的惯性带着Lio向他贴近，那一刻他仿佛感觉自己回到了Lio De Galon，颈后的火焰依然在温暖着他。

~

4

“呃……要是早知道的话我该整理一下的……”

“不可能的，”Lio从容道。他无比自然的踏入他的公寓，就好像已经来过成百上千次了，不过也是，Galo从没见过他对任何事物有所疑虑。啊，或许，只除了一次。“我知道你的柜子乱成什么样。”

好吧。

“请便，当作自己家就好。沙发在那，冰箱里的东西都可以随便吃——”Galo惊得差点咬到舌头，时间似乎骤然停止了流动，Lio突如其来的温柔让他不知所措。

Lio抬头用一种难以读懂的表情看着他，捧着自己的脸颊，手指拂过伤痕，带着一种饱含歉意的温柔。

“对不起。”他低声说。

“没关……”但Lio已经离开了，弯腰解开靴子上的无数个扣子，穿过他的公寓。

Galo轻触眼睛上的淤青，那场景在他脑海里挥之不去，他拍拍脸努力让自己冷静下来，追上Lio的脚步。

“淋浴间也请随意使用，”Galo指道，“不过出热水前会有些怪声，别被吓到了，它只是跟你打个招呼。”

Lio瞥了Galo一眼，没有发表评论。他把包安置在沙发上，径直走向洗漱间，没再多说一句话。

Galo咽了口唾沫，挠了挠头。真是个谜，不是吗？

好吧，现在才凌晨三点——对了，毯子，毯子！Galo在衣橱里翻找Aina擅自闯入他家的时候常盖的那条，他把毯子和枕头安放在沙发上，紧张地在裤子上蹭了蹭手。

他试着收拾收拾茶几上的垃圾，又拉上窗帘以免升起的太阳把Lio照醒，他听到淋浴的水声响了起来，想着自己大概得早上再洗澡了。他眼皮有些开始打架了，于是他走向浴室门口，犹豫着。

“呃……”他开口道，“晚安！如果有什么需要的话，我的房间就在左边。”

没有回应，行吧。

Galo回到自己的房间，剥掉身上的衣服，倒在床上就着水管里流过的水声睡着了。至少他知道Lio不用再睡在车库里了。

~

5

等等，不对。

Galo迫切地想知道为什么会这样。

他精神满满地醒过来，今天不用去上班，（虽然还是没有找到缠，）不过他昨天给机车加满了汽油，外面阳光灿烂但——！

但Lio还是一副精神不振的样子。

“早上好！”Galo打招呼道，把手臂举过头顶舒展了一下身体。“你起得真早。”

Lio看起来已经起来好一会儿了，厨房的桌子上到处散落着纸张，烈焰救火队的平板电脑斜靠在Galo（已经枯死的）绿色植物上。他眼底的黑眼圈还在，皮肤依旧苍白，穿得也和昨天没有区别。

Galo这才意识到。Lio什么都没有，没有什么衣服，没有任何个人物品……很可能只带着一小包洗漱用品过活，跟他过去三十年内东躲西藏的逃亡生活相比没有任何改变。他的包里只有文件资料。

Lio也没有能够安置个人物品的居所，即使他想。

Lio抬头看他，打了个哈欠，可是Galo多想看到他的笑容啊！要是，要是他能再看一回刚拯救完世界时意气风发的Lio就好了，一次就够。

他的嗓音低沉而柔和。

“是我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有，你饿了吗？”

“不是很饿。”

“你就吹吧，”Galo打开冰箱，“有吐司和鸡蛋……啊该死，今天该去一趟超市了。”

“其实不用给我做什么早餐的。”

“行吧，”Galo笑了笑，没去理睬他说的话，还是给他做了一份，也不是什么精致的早餐，不过Galo把盛着早饭的温热的盘子推到他面前的时候，他还是抬眼感激地看向Galo，向他道了谢。

“洗漱间的柜子底下那层就归你了，”Galo在洗碗槽旁边狼吞虎咽，“唔，还有电视柜上面的那个抽屉，把杂物往旁边挪一挪就好，都是Varys硬塞给我的电影碟片。”

Lio抬起一边眉毛。

“所以我算是正式搬进来了？”

“反正我是不会让你继续睡在柜子里的。”Galo揶揄道。

Lio白了他一眼，咬了口吐司。

“就只是借住一个晚上。”

“我的沙发不舒服吗？”

Lio张了张嘴没再拒绝，Galo就把这当成自己的胜利了。

“我去趟超市，”Galo抛起钥匙，在半空中稳稳抓住。“有什么想吃的吗？”

“真负责，”Lio干巴巴地夸奖他，“我好感动。”

“那是！我Galo Thymos燃烧着的——”

“知道了，知道了。”只是这次Lio满眼都是笑意，Galo才意识到他是在逗自己玩。“我没什么需要的，谢谢你。”

“哪儿也别去啊，”Galo警告他，“或者你走好了，我可不管。我本来有串备用钥匙的，不过被Lucia咽下去——啊，不说了。”

Lio在掩住口鼻的手后扑哧地笑了一声，肩膀小幅度的颤动了一下。好了，这一下就牵住Galo的心了。

~

6

Galo买了够吃几个礼拜的食物，暗自考虑着要动手做点什么能让Lio留下深刻印象的佳肴，还细致入微地考虑到了牙刷和肥皂，他不太清楚Lio还缺什么。

回家时看到Lio还在，Galo暗自高兴。他在用平板处理事情，专注于手头事务，眉头紧锁，Galo几乎忍不住想要揉开他紧皱的眉心。

他的公寓不大，毕竟消防员的薪酬不高，不过这也没让他们的生活产生什么冲突。Lio下午要去探访受难的民众，Galo想跟着他一起，但他不是很确定这关不关他的事。Galo本不是这样纠结无法做出决定的人，但这不一样，其中夹杂了太多的私人情感。他只是希望Lio不要那么累。

一支紫色的牙刷就这样悄然出现在Galo那支橙色的旁边。

~

7

他们开始按相同的排班工作，值班24小时，休息48小时，不过在享受下班时间这方面，他们都不怎么在行。在消防站的时候，Lio跟着烈焰救火队一起排班，下了班回到Galo的公寓则一刻不停地处理文件。而Galo试着通过飙车和去健身房锤沙袋来转移注意力，尽量不要时时刻刻围着Lio问他有没有什么需要的。

不过他常常还是忍不住这么做就是了。Lio也不赶他走，Galo就这么坐在桌子的另一边看他阅读文件。他青柠檬金色的头发别在耳后，看上去柔软而美好——要是他看着没有那么疲惫就好了。

“你喜欢寿司吗？”Galo托着下巴问他。

“喜欢吧，很久没吃过了。”Lio答道。

“我想学着自己做，”Galo说，“试了几次，但每次卷出来都很不平整。”

“Aina上周给大家做了寿司便当吧？”Lio眼睛都没抬一下，“让她教你不就行了。”

Galo笑了笑，他很高兴Lio能记得烈焰救火队里这些细枝末节的美好小事。

“啊……但她不可能会有耐心教我的，把她惹急了把鱼塞进我屁股里都不是没有可能。”

Lio惊讶地笑出了声，捂住嘴要忍住笑意。Galo向后翘着椅子，也大笑起来。

“现在还不是我们救火队的一员吧？”

“我又不是消防员。”Lio这样说。可他也不再是燃烧者了，只是大家都不说。

~

8

Galo清楚到这一点是在他第一次见到Lio不穿黑皮衣的时候——也不是在抱怨，不过那种紧身衣某种程度上实在很性感，虽然刚开始他并不这么觉得，但一旦注意到他的长腿和细腰就——

“那是我的衣服吗？”Galo问道。

Lio看着他，刚洗完澡出来脸上还泛着红晕，把那件在他身上大到不可思议的蓝色连帽衫的袖子往上卷了卷。

“大概吧。”

“好吧，”Galo点点头，“为什么呢？”

“我的衣服都拿去洗了，”Lio解释道，赤足走向餐桌——啊好吧好吧好吧，Galo的脑海里真的没有冒出什么黄色废料，但他就是很确定Lio衣服下面没穿内裤。也不是说不通，Lio本来就没有什么衣服，衣服也总要洗的——但是，但是，他就这么松松垮垮地穿着自己大码的衣服，露着两条光滑而精瘦有力的腿。

“得去给你买点衣服了。”Galo呼了口气，他的大脑几乎已经停止运转了。

“从来不穿上衣的人居然会说出这样的话。”

“我又不是没有穿衣服的时候！”Galo反驳道，“只是进火场总会烧掉而已！”

“啊，那真是太不幸了，”Lio轻快地开口。“不过我也没钱去买这些可有可无的东西。政府的拨款都得花在刀刃上。”

“噢，说到这个！”Galo摸摸他的裤子口袋，继而冲进房间去摸另外几条裤子的口袋，直到他找出一个白色的信封。他回到餐桌边，Lio蜷在椅子上，他可是懂得自重的人，才没有盯着Lio的腿移不开眼。“这是Ignis给你的。他说要是他来给，你是绝对不会收下的。”

Lio挑起一边眉毛，伸手接过信封，看了看正反面，用指甲划开了封印。

“这是什么？”

“你这个月工作的报酬。就算作是在烈焰救火队工作的时间。”

Lio眯缝起眼睛，神情一下子冷了下来。

“我说过了——”

“打住！”Galo打断道，“但你确实帮了我们太多了，那次学校的火灾、前燃烧者的急救和城市外围的清理工作，你甚至还和有史以来最伟大的消防员一起拯救了全世界！要是什么都不给你的话，那太不公道了。”

Lio看了眼支票的总额，把它放回桌上，表情让人难以捉摸。Galo拍了拍他的背，走向沙发。

“别噘着嘴了，你要是乐意的话就继续穿着我的连帽衫吧，我也不介意。”

“哼嗯，说得好像你真的会穿它一样。”Lio嘲讽道，Galo牵起嘴角露出了笑容。

~

9

Galo常常会想到Lio的嘴唇。

或许已经在意得有些过头了。

Lio很聪明，有他在对于烈焰救火队绝对称得上是如虎添翼。他强大而又坚定果敢，并且总能毫不犹豫地和Galo并肩行动。

Lucia很喜欢和他讨论机械。Galo不懂她的那些长篇大论，但他确实喜欢酷炫的新技术，所以也乐意看他们兴致勃勃地谈论那些他听不懂的东西，期待着他们的想法能碰撞出什么惊为天人的成果。Lio的声音太低，在远处难以听清，但Galo还是盯着他嘴唇翕动开合，心中攀升起莫名的心虚。

他知道他的嘴唇有多柔软，他知道Lio的后颈贴合在手掌中的触感。

Galo时常暗自揣度，他想知道Lio还记不记得。

他希望他不记得了，又暗自期盼他还记得。

Promare已经消逝的世界中依然有房屋失火和交通事故不断发生，紧急情况仍旧让他们每天忙得脚不沾地。Galo以他燃烧的灭火之魂去扑灭每一场大火——他享受扑面而来的滚烫空气，享受在冲入着火的大厦时把机甲运转到极限的快感。

Varys和Remi在三十层以下。Galo消灭了一屋子喷涌而出的火焰，撞破窗户，又沿着大楼外墙向上攀登二十层赶往被困在储藏室里的人们——一条新消息提示在投屏上弹了出来。

“人员被困楼层出现回燃，正在往上层蔓延。”

Galo自信地露齿一笑，沿途向窗户里射入冷冻弹，迅速扑灭火焰。

“打算要到什么时候再重出江湖呢，Lio Fotia？后援还没干腻吗？”

Lio一副不以为然的神情，一边摆脱了一旁Lucia的骚扰。

“给我专心点。”

“别怕！”Galo大喊着破开储藏室的门，“你们的英雄来了！”

通讯器里传来大家的叹气声，Galo在其中努力分辨Lio的回应，他难以自禁。有些时候，当Lio以为Galo没有在看的时候，会露出难以察觉的微笑，而他总会为此乱了心弦，几乎快要沉迷于此了。

这种温暖的感觉，如同胸口摇曳闪烁的火苗——他知道这意味着什么。

只是他对此不知所措。

~

10

“Galo Thymos先生！请问烈焰救火队窝藏恐怖分子是事实吗？！”

“请问您对Kray Foresight看法如何？您认为他是无辜的吗？”

“有专家推测前燃烧者难民会挤压就业市场，压垮Promepolis的经济！您同意这样的观点吗？”

“到此为止。我们不会再回答了。”Ignis推着Galo快步离开讲台。

“这是我最不想看到的，”他脚步踉跄，难以掩藏声音里愤怒的颤抖，身后的闪光灯还在无情地咔咔作响。

“我知道的，”Ignis按住他的肩膀。矛盾的愤慨和痛苦在胸腔中翻涌冲撞，到了几乎无法克制的地步，Galo麻木地穿过大厅。他什么都做不了。

~

11

器物破碎的声音把Galo猛然惊醒，他一下子挺坐起来，从熟睡中瞬间清醒，肾上腺素冲刷过每一条血管，踢飞被子翻身下床冲进厨房大喝一声。“喂！！！”

Galo在厨房的操作台前停住了。

只是Lio，在昏暗的灯光下光脚站在瓷砖地上，穿着新买的睡衣——运动衫外面套着Galo失踪的T恤，鲜血顺着手指滴落下来。

“对不起，”Lio看着地面，他这才注意到地上摔碎的马克杯。

“啊，”Galo很少喝咖啡，早早就塞进储藏柜深处的咖啡壶被Lio挖了出来，放置在厨房操作台上，但他为何会在凌晨两点泡咖啡——啊等等，“你的手！”

Lio盯着手上划伤的切口，冷静得好像伤口不在自己身上，他眯起眼睛，好像在等什么，就像是——

啊。

像是在等伤口自己愈合。他们都明白Promare已经消失了，知道伤口不再会自愈，但Lio依旧盯着掌心，就好像那里会再一次绽放出火焰为他舔舐伤口。

Galo冲进浴室翻找放置在洗手台下的急救箱。等他回到厨房的时候，Lio仍然呆呆地站在那，他拉着Lio离开满地的碎片，把他带到洗手池边。

“没事的，”Lio开口道，Galo不理会他。

“别再说了。我是急救人员，”Galo用一种近乎生气的严肃语气要求道，“把手给我。”

Lio抬眼看他，似乎是被他突然的严厉吓到了。Galo握着他的手腕在伤口上喷药剂喷雾，用毛巾压迫伤口止血，拉着他回到厨房的餐桌。

文件资料铺了一桌，平板电脑的屏幕还亮着——Galo一时心头火起，Lio根本没有睡觉，一直都在熬夜工作。就在自己眼皮底下！

“不好意思吵醒你了……”

Galo专注于包扎，细心地把绷带绕过指缝。

“你是傻吧。”

Lio看着他眨眨眼，一副“你刚才对我说了什么？！”的意外表情，但Galo还是继续说了下去。

“我看得出什么是过度疲劳，你个笨蛋，”Galo捏了一下他的手掌，突然的刺痛让他瑟缩了一下。“我自己就是个工作狂，但你可真是让我大开眼界了。”

“Galo……”

“这些事不着急，”Galo抬眼直视着他的眼睛——他实在是太漂亮了，这一点他自己也该清楚，可他还是想要告诉他。他放开Lio的手腕，他的手腕太细了，只手便可盈握。“不管你是要解决什么，无论你要帮助谁，都可以等。”他露出一个微笑，压低了些声音，溶入进这样昏暗的灯光与寂静的深夜，“我会拯救你的，Lio Fotia。而你努力要拯救的那些人，我也一并拯救。”

他眼睫颤动着，似乎有什么酸楚堵住了喉咙。

“但这不只是……”他叹了口气，垂下了肩膀，好像所有强顶着的压力一下子全都失去了支撑，落在了他的双肩上。

Galo几乎忍不住想要亲吻他，可他身上的压力已经太大了，他绝不愿因这一个吻给他再添烦恼。

“你可以向我倾诉，”Galo认真地说，“还记得吗，我是你的朋友。”

Lio深深地看着他，没有受伤的手覆上他的手背。他心脏猛得一跳，突如其来的身体接触仿佛带着静电。

“我睡不着，”他用几不可闻的声音说道，“跟盯着天花板相比，我宁愿起来工作。”

Galo皱起眉头。

“为什么会这样？”

Lio犹豫着如何开口，重复地伸展着手指，漫无目的地测试绷带的牢固程度。

“很难解释……”

“我可以试着去理解，”Galo真诚道。Lio沉默了好一段时间，长到Galo几乎要感到坐立难安了。但他最终还是开口了。

“Promare消失以后，感觉什么都不一样了。就是……很不对劲。”

“怎么会这样？”

“就感觉像是……只有在和Promare同步的时候，我才是完整的。过去的三十年里，一直都是像……像我在和它分享这副身体。”他按住心口，“但现在这里空了。尤其到了晚上，感觉很……”

Galo注视着他，鼓励他继续往下说。他从不对Lio随意做出评价，尤其是在他们共同经历了这一切之后。

Lio抬眼看向他，犹豫忽然一扫而空，仿佛还是那个统领着疯狂燃烧者的少年，眼中的火焰从未熄灭，声音里只剩下坚定。

“感觉很孤独。”

他心中一悸。Lio想要抽回自己的手，却被反手握得更紧。

“那你不用再觉得孤独了！我们都在啊！Meis、Gueira、Ignis、Aina、整个灭火队——”他顿了一下，坚定地露齿一笑，“你还有我。”

Lio笑了，不带一点防备地、温和地笑了，却是近乎悲伤的。

“嗯，我知道的。但是这不一样。”

Galo不知道自己是否能以他所期盼的方式理解他。他又检查了一遍Lio的伤口，拉着Lio站起身。

“既然你睡不着，那我陪着你好了。顺便也看掉点Varys给我的电影，一直紧追不舍地让我看，真是受不了。”

“但是……”Lio蹙眉道，“你明天还要上班吧。”

“我们俩明天都得上班吧，你能撑得下来，我当然不会输给你！”

Lio僵硬地在他身边坐下，Galo打开电视，一手揽着他的肩膀把他拉进怀里，他一下子松弛了下来。

“马克杯还碎着呢。”

“呃，明早你再打扫吧。”

“我来打扫？”

“当然了！是你打碎的！”

Lio不满地哼了一声，抬腿把脚搁上茶几，昏暗的房间里映着电视蓝紫的荧光。

“好吧。”

他们换着台，浏览着无趣的深夜节目和老友记、古董路演重播。Lio不时会随口评论，或是轻嗤一声，那样的鼻息撩得他心里发痒。他难以去想象Lio是如何从未经历过吃着垃圾食品看着没营养的电视节目、和朋友们喝着啤酒狂欢的青春年华的，他的少年时光里只有领导着苦难中的同族揭竿而起、一次次拯救燃烧者们陷入人体试验的命运。

老友记播完了一整季，又跳回了开头，Galo正打算询问Lio是否要再找部电影看看，再转头才发现他已经倚着自己的肩膀睡熟了。

心脏狂跳起来，脑内嗡嗡作响，他转头盯着电视，咬着舌尖一动都不敢动，荧幕的色彩变幻着映在眼中，却什么都没看进去，他的睡颜美好得令他难以直视。

荧幕的一角显示着凌晨四点四十一分，两小时后又是全新的早晨了。Galo关掉电视，仰头靠着沙发。

他希望Lio不要再那样拼命了。

Galo闭上眼睛，感受着Lio一起一伏的平静呼吸，有如明暗交替的灯盏。

~

12

厨房的地面在早上被清理干净了。

Galo是被丢在他脸上的衣物叫醒的。

“快起来！”Lio喊着，一边套上他的皮夹克，“我们要迟到了！”

“我骑机车就绝对不会迟到！”

“ **我** 骑才不会。”Lio转头露齿而笑，脚步轻快。

他精神满满的样子几乎要让Galo产生不真实的眩晕感，却又让他有些难过——如果两个小时的睡眠就能让他如此精力充沛，Galo难以想象他是怎样度过之前的每一个长夜的。

~

13

以Galo的经验看来，被Ignis喊到办公室有两种可能性。

要么是一，你做成了什么值得称赞的事。

要么是二，你搞砸了什么事，并且最好做好逃跑的准备。

从Ignis面无表情的样子推断，应该是第一种情况，Galo松了口气。Lio不明所以地走进办公室，Galo跟在后面关上门。

“什么事，队长？”

“这个，”Ignis说着，把一件橙红色的外套抛向Lio。Lio眼疾手快地接住，一脸难以置信。

Galo倒抽了口气，把制服翻了个面。

“上面写着你的名字！”

“我们希望你直接加入我们的队伍，”Ignis说。

Galo看向Lio，他的神情里却没有一丝欣喜，高昂的心情陡然下沉到谷底。

“我不能接受。”

“嗯？”Ignis双手抱臂，“为什么？”

“我还有很多安置前燃烧者的工作要做，”他抬起头坚定地说明道，“针对前燃烧者的仇恨犯罪率还是居高不下，还有很多人依然居无定所、没有工作——”

“你应该知道烈焰救火队和你有同样的目标，”Ignis说，“如果我们能相互帮助的话，我们能给你提供你需要的资源，而你的天赋绝对无人能及。好好想想吧，孩子。”

“来啊Lio！”Galo握紧了拳头，“正式加入我们啊！有你在我们绝对势不可挡！”

“如果需要什么建议的话，你的两位同伴其实早就接下这份工作了。”Ignis无奈道。

“Meis和Gueira？他们都没告诉我……”

“已经不一样了！”Galo抓着他的肩膀，坚定地凝视着他。“我们会一起解决这些问题的，你忘了吗？”

他的喉结上下动了动，外套底下的手指攥紧了，眼眸中忽然亮光流转，勾起一侧嘴角。

“救火队啊。”

“19号锁柜归你了。”Ignis隔空把钥匙抛了过去，同样被Lio在半空稳稳接住。

~

14

他们的同居生活逐渐步入了平稳的日常轨道，但总好像还缺了点什么。

Galo负责下厨，Lio在一边敲打着键盘，轮流洗完澡后，在电视的背景声中一起吃晚饭。然后Lio从衣柜里拿出枕头毯子，Galo把餐盘收拾进水槽里，把洗碗交给明天的自己。他回到自己的房间，而Lio——

现在，Galo正在门前犹豫着，光是想到Lio独自挨过整个难以入眠的长夜就让他无法忍受，但现在的生活几乎已经让他满足到晕厥了。过去的一周真是不平稳的漫长一周——他们的机甲都报废了，接下来的几次救援都不得不赤手空拳的上阵，Galo身上的淤青和擦伤就很好地记录下那几场硬核的战斗。

从Lio疲惫不堪的样子看来，他还是睡不好。

“嘿，Lio？”

他抬起头，透亮的紫色眼眸对上自己的视线。

“嗯？”

他看起来温和而柔软，让人难以把眼前的人与他无所畏惧地倾尽所有去支撑起他人生命的身影相重合。Galo瞥见穿在他身上的自己的短袖，构思好的词句到了口中顿时又绕做一团乱麻。

“我的床还挺大的。”

长时间的停顿。

Lio点点头，“嗯哼。”

嗯，对，Galo也点点头，转身走回卧室关上门，把手指插进头发里。好的，说出口了。

他拉上床头灯，扑倒在床上，对自己生起闷气来。

淦，他太不擅长处理这些了。他不想这样的，他不想逼Lio越过那条界线，他不想表现得这么急不可耐的。

他只是。

太——

喜欢Lio了。

Galo把脸埋进枕头，长呼了一口气。

他躺在床上，窗帘没有拉严实，窗外的霓虹灯光透过缝隙映在地上，一会蓝一会黄地交替着，就这样看着它忽隐忽现。

门在这时忽然发出一声轻响。Galo紧张起来，当门缝悄悄开大了一些，他屏住呼吸。

轻微的脚步声踩过地毯慢慢靠近，Galo分辨出其中一瞬间的犹豫，他能感受到身后Lio的目光，他小心翼翼地呼吸着，装作已经睡熟的样子。

背后传来细微的触感，被子掀起一角，Lio从背对他的那一侧钻了进来，动作缓慢而轻柔，Galo感受到他的手滑过自己裸露的腰侧，停留在胸口，他咽了口唾沫想要吞下难以压抑的紧张。他的鼻尖抵着自己肩胛，双腿悄然贴近自己，这一刻盖在他们身上的被单仿佛轻如落雪，只有肌肤贴近之处的体温灼热得发烫。

他数着时间伴随着难以忽视的心跳声一分一秒向前流动，听着Lio加以克制的呼吸声平稳下来，似乎是很快就入眠了。

Galo用力地闭上眼睛，而内心已经在燃烧了。

~

15

你可曾有那么一个早晨，从睡梦中清醒过来时幸福得连眼睛都不敢眨？就好像要是你的下一个呼吸出了什么差错，周围的一切美好就要瞬间从你身边崩离破散。

只有蜷缩在胸口的人和那不属于自己的体温能让Galo真实地感受到这并非虚幻的梦境，那确实是Lio。

他不敢睁开眼睛。Lio呼吸声平缓而绵长，隐约散发着一股好闻的味道——清香、沉静的冷调木香，Galo意识到那是他们共同使用的洗发露的香味。

最终还是好奇心占了上风，他眯缝着一只眼睛偷偷看向Lio。

他的头发散落在枕头上，勾勒出柔软的弧度，阳光带着暖意穿透过窗帘，落在他们之间。Galo清晰地听到自己的心跳声，响得几乎要冲破耳膜。

Lio微动了一下，他立刻闭上眼，暗自祈祷Lio不要被吓到了——他的手臂不知为何在睡梦中环上了Lio的腰，他清晰地记得自己不是以这个姿势入睡的。

Galo能清晰地感受到Lio醒来的那一刻，他绷紧了神经，仔细的听着。

不要离开，请千万不要离开——

Lio舒心地呼了口气，蜷起身子向Galo的胸口贴得更近了些。

他松弛下来，不由自主地拥抱住Lio，把他圈在手臂间，Lio含糊地嘟哝了两声。

“早上好，”Galo声音里带着笑意。

“嗯——”

“睡得好吗？”

Lio咽了口唾沫，蜷缩了一下身体，Galo私心拂过他的脊背，骨骼分明的脊背薄薄地覆盖着肌肉。

“嗯，呃，不好意思了。”

“嘿，是我邀请你的，”Galo耸了耸肩，“呃，某种程度上吧。”

“哈，那算是邀请吗？”

“别笑我了。你现在得意了？”

Lio小声轻笑起来，从他怀里伸出手臂钻过他的腋下回抱住他。他只希望Lio不要听见自己过快的心跳声。

Lio又叹了口气，冰凉的脚趾贴向他的小腿。

“两个月以来第一次睡了那么久。”

Galo皱起眉头，把Lio睡衣的下摆向下拉了一些，盖住他的腰线，否则他就要克制不住自己的生理反应了。

“其他人呢，也像你一样会失眠吗？”

“我……有问过，这种情况不多。Meis和Gueira——”Lio打了个哈欠，“他们失眠了几晚，不过不像我这么严重。”

“嗯哼，可能是你太强大了。”

“有——”他停顿了一下，把头向后仰到能清楚地直视Galo的眼睛的距离，“这种可能性。”

Galo耸了耸肩，“我的意思是，你和那些外星人的连接最强烈。”

Lio倒进松软的枕头里，短暂地陷入了沉思。Galo长长地打了个哈欠，拍了拍Lio的屁股，也仰面躺倒。

“我们今天哪也不用去吧？”

“你不用出门，我要去参加重建的志愿活动。”Lio眯眼看向墙上的时钟，“操，只有一个小时了。”

“噢！”Galo弹了起来，“听起来很有意思！我也可以来吗？”

Lio挑起一边眉毛，用手指去摁他肩上新挂上的淤伤，暧昧得出奇。

“你昨天受伤了。”

“嘶——不比平时弱啊。让我去吧，我可以帮忙搬重物。”Galo举起手臂绷紧肌肉，Lio白了他一眼。

“一如既往的固执啊，行吧，孩子们会很乐意骑在你脖子上的。”

“哈，怎么，嫉妒了吗？”Galo坐起身。

Lio脸颊染上一抹淡红，Galo愣住了——但Lio飞快地转过头去，以至于Galo开始怀疑自己是否真的有看到他红了脸。

“先把上衣穿上！别吓到别人了！”

Galo嗤了一声，一手掩住胸口。

“谁让你昨天把毯子都抢走了！”

“谁叫你占了那么大的地方。”

忽然意识到这场对话的荒谬程度，他们同时停下争论，对视了一眼，在卧室中间面对面地大笑起来。

~

16

今天本该轮到Ignis下厨，不过介于Ignis完全不会做饭，他们只好靠肯德基全家桶解决午餐了。一队人浩浩荡荡地去柜台前点完了单，端着餐盘围着长桌坐下，互相递着纸巾，电视里播放着的时事新闻被他们的聊天的交谈声盖了过去。

“我只希望政府别那么抠门了，”Lucia不耐烦地说。

“他们是不可能拨款一千万元就为了来满足你造个什么超级机器人的愿望的，”Remi劝道，“别做梦了，趁早打消这个念头吧。”

“他们造Krayzer X的时候可是倾尽财力呢！那些钱又是哪些蠢蛋资助的？剩下的那些资金肯定还在什么地方，那是我应得的！”

“原型机设计得很有意思啊，”Lio评论道，“你真的觉得可以让两个驾驶员同步吗？”

Lucia嗤了一声，“我 **觉得** ？我当然可以！只是需要精密的零部件而已，亲爱的。”

“为什么我们不能专注于救火的这部分工作呢？”Aina提出疑问。

“噢闭嘴吧，你开着你的小飞机在上面转来转去，才不会有什么烦恼。”Galo咀嚼着食物说道，不幸被Aina在桌子底下狠狠踹了一脚，发出一声惨叫。

身后的电视突然哔哔作响，他们都警觉地回头看向屏幕——不过他们很快放松下来，不是紧急情况的警报，而是插播突发新闻。

Kray出现在屏幕上，Galo心里狠狠地抽动了一下。

“突发新闻！Kray Foresight持续长达一个月的审判已经做出裁决，数罪并罚判处90年徒刑，不得保释——”

餐厅内爆发出欢呼声，只有他的喉咙被翻涌的复杂情绪堵住，什么都说不出来。他瞥见Lio手中的纸杯被挤压变形，可乐撒了出来。

“谢天谢地，”Varys说，“让他烂死在监狱里吧。”

“判他死刑也不为过，”Gurira气愤道，Lio附和着点头。这样欢腾的氛围膨胀着向Galo挤压而来，让他难以呼吸。

他应该高兴的，不是吗？

镜头转向Kray，他的头发草草撩向脑后，双手被铐在背后，当他把视线投向摄像机时，Galo还能感觉到曾经为他在心中燃起的火焰——这真是恶心透了，恨不得把手伸进胸腔把它连根拔起。

警察把Kray押进转运的黑车，镜头又重新转向记者，Galo觉得自己快要控制不住眼泪了。

他突兀地站了起来，所有人的视线都集中到自己身上，他咬着舌尖大步走出房间，逃也似的进了电梯。

在门关上的那一刻，他终于忍不住用手背狠狠地擦过眼角，咬紧的下唇由刺痛逐渐转为麻木。

天台上很安静，他望着这座城市的天际线，憎恨自己会习惯性地把目光投向前政府大楼。那里已经不剩什么了，但他却还如同一条丧家之犬，摆脱不了寻找主人的反射。

他抓着扶手咬紧了牙关，闭上眼睛，希望微风至少能带走他皮肤上的一些热度。

身后的电梯门叮地一声打开，Galo绷紧了神经，听出了身后的脚步声来源于谁，他努力装出一副什么都没有发生的样子。

Lio站到他身边，套着宽松的消防队外套，头发随风飘动着，发出轻微的沙沙声。Galo转头看他，Lio在他心中激起的火焰是不一样的，相比之下他对Kray那份挥之不去的情感就显得愈发丑恶。

Galo转开视线，满心愧疚，他被自己恶心透了。

Lio什么都没说，他扶着栏杆凝望Promepolis的天际线，极远之处有吊车缓慢地旋转工作着，施工队一寸寸重建起这座破碎的城市。Lio的语气深沉而舒缓。

“能问你个问题吗？”

Galo什么都愿意告诉他。他点点头，

“当然。”

“你爱Kray吗？”Lio问道，像是猛然揭去一块创可贴，把伤口暴露在空气下，Galo一怔。Lio很快补充道，“你也可以选择不回答的。”

Galo舔了舔上唇，把视线转向别处，他张了张嘴，又闭上，这感觉太糟糕了。Lio一定会恨他的吧，可他不愿意骗他。

“嗯，”Galo说，“我爱过他。”

Lio收紧了抓着栏杆的手。

“啊哈……”

“我……”Galo揉了揉眼，“曾经我做的所有事都是为了让他为我骄傲，我只想要他眼里有我，想要他为我自豪。我们那场战斗之后，他授予了我勋章，那是我人生中最美好的一天。”他把视线投向城市边界，“他干了这么多卑鄙的事，但我还是——无论什么时候看到他的脸我都……”Galo干笑两声，“他明明从最开始就恨我，我不知道为什么这会让我悲伤。”

“他不值得你的丝毫在意，这让我恶心透了。”Lio直言，Galo惊得无言以对。“我浑身上下的每一个细胞都恨他，而当我知道他是怎样伤你的心之后，我甚至更恨他了。”

Galo喉结滚动了一下，他鼓起勇气看向Lio，而对方直直地看着他，眼里攒动着包含怒气的野火。

“他希望你那天死在和我的战斗里。

“燃烧者不杀人，”Lio说，垂下眼帘，“但我仍然恨不得让他死。”

“谢谢你没有恨我。”Gal脱口而出。Lio看着他，好像他刚说了什么可笑至极的话。

“什么？！”

“因为……因为我曾经……”

Lio的手覆上他的脸颊，措不及防，他睁大了眼睛。Lio抬起头注视他。

“你对他的情感一点错都没有。是他有幸拥有你的爱意却毫不珍惜。”

只有这一次，Galo哑口无言。Lio顿了顿，音量跌到几不可闻。

“说实话……我嫉妒了。”

“什么？？”

“没什么，”Lio说着，垂下手去摆弄他护臂的搭扣。“你要下去吗？”

“嗯……再过一会吧。”

“嗯，那我能在这陪你吗？”

Galo终于笑了，捉住Lio捣乱的手。

“当然。”

Lio的表情明亮起来，转过身靠着栏杆，Galo也学着他的样子仰起头，风吹动着他们的头发。

“Lio Fotia？”

“嗯？”

“我真的很高兴能遇见你。”

Lio轻笑一声，勾起一缕飘动的头发别向耳后。

“Galo Thymos？”

“嗯哼？”

“我也很高兴遇见你。”

~

17

洗漱后Lio钻进他的被窝，这已经变成了他们生活的常态，而Galo还是每晚都期待着。

期待着被子掀起一角，温暖的身体蜷缩在自己身旁——膝盖抵着大腿，鼻尖轻触着后颈。即使只有单向的痴恋也好，Galo也心满意足了。Lio带着薄荷味的呼吸总是吹在他的耳廓，如果他足够幸运的话，他的手指会抚上自己的肋骨，而他希望这样的肢体接触永远都不要结束。

不过他对现状十分满意，他很高兴至少在他的身边，Lio能够得到安眠。

Galo确实说过自己会拯救他，不是吗？

~

18

Galo有时会在消防站小睡，在任何地方都能睡着、并且能随时清醒过来在连班工作时是一项必备技能。

Galo的床铺在最顶上，Aina嘲笑过他粘在天花板上的星星小灯，但Galo很喜欢它。他早已记不太清他的母亲了，但他依然清晰地记得她踩着凳子用胶水一颗颗把星星粘上他的天花板的样子。那些星星是他记忆之海中的灯塔。

今天的夜班无事发生，Galo辗转反侧。他能听到下层Varys的呼噜声，通常来说，这是非常不错的白噪音，但今天他只是空虚难眠。

他扯过被单，翻了个身把自己卷进被子里，但他的大脑却毫无睡意。

淦。

Galo挠了挠头发，从床沿垂下腿，跳下了床铺。失眠总得有个原因，是吧？

Galo四处找寻Lucia的身影，或许她有些什么炫酷的新科技能供他打发时间。

（他并没有希望着Lio能在Lucia身边，那种想法太愚蠢了，他们独处的时间已经够多了……哈哈……）

Lucia并不在实验室，他找过休息室，瞄过健身房，连厨房也搜了一遍。Galo最后乘电梯下行来到车库间。

电梯门一打开，他就听见淅淅索索的声音，Galo把手枕在脑后，顺着声音走向器材柜。

“哟！有人在这儿吗？”

Lio从消防车后探出脑袋，Galo咧嘴笑了。

“嗨。”

Lio的动作看着像是要把一具尸体塞进柜子，不过Galo很快想起袋子里的究竟是什么，笑了起来。

“跟Smoochie相处得怎么样？”

Lio瞥了眼人体模型，又看向Galo。

“你们还给它起了个名字？”

“嘿！我来这之前它就有这名字了，”Galo举起手臂摆了个投降的姿势。Lio白了他一眼，扛着人体模型把它锁回了柜子。“你在做急救训练吗？”

“嗯，我提早把提案送到临时政府那了，今天空出了点时间去把心肺复苏的测试考了。”

心肺复苏，那个词在他脑中如同钟声一样回荡着。Galo顿了顿，靠向消防车。

Lio看着他，四周一下子变得很安静，落针可闻。

“啊，”Galo咽了口唾沫，“你顺利通过了吗？”

Lio弯了弯眼角，转身继续整理急救器械，柜门扣上的声音显得格外大声。

“满分通过。”

Galo 依然能清晰地回想起那时的每一个细节，Lio几近破碎的胸膛在他胸外按压的双手下的样子，抬起他的下巴开放气道把他留给自己的火焰送回他体内的触感，火焰从自己的胸腔流向他的咽喉的热度，以及冲进鼻腔和眼中的燃烧感。

Lio背对着他，正踮着脚把把另一个器材包推进柜子里。

“你经常会用到吗？”

Galo 被他的话呛了个正着，“啊？”

“心肺复苏。”Lio说明道。

话语在舌尖打转，Galo看着Lio在昏暗光线下的轮廓，眨了眨眼。

“呃……偶尔吧，比你想得少！哈哈。”

Lio顺其自然地应了一句，关上柜门，转过身来。他穿这件橙红色的外套实在好看极了，不过他穿什么不好看呢？Galo觉得自己真该改改自己盯着他看个没完没了的习惯了——要是他们还要把这段友情保持下去的话。

Lio靠近了几步，歪着头看向他，Galo的心脏砰砰地跳起来。

“你吻过多少人？”

Galo的脸上烧得发烫。

“呃，你，你是说——”

“生命之吻，”Lio补充道，又逼近了一些。

“呃，我，为了救人我当然什么都会去做——”

“当然。”

“——所以，这，这是我作为一名公民的义务——”

“多少人？”Lio再一次逼问。他踏上消防车的边沿，站得更高了些，Galo得抬头看他了。

“呃——大概四次，或，或者五次？有一次是一条狗，所以我觉得应该不——啊！”

Lio捧着他的脸颊，Galo一震，世界从他脚下分崩离析——Lio俯身向他倾来，真正地吻了他。

Galo惊得几乎要把眼睛瞪出眼眶，他愣愣地半张着嘴，而Lio的亲吻就这样向他压倒而来，摩挲着他的嘴唇，缓慢地、迫切地、炽热地，灼热到足以点燃他的肺腑。

他的手迫切地去寻找Lio的窄胯。他的嘴唇是如此柔软而坚定，向他不断地索取着，毫无节制地索取着。Galo热情地回应他，紧闭着双眼，而Lio狠狠吸吮着，他忍不住发出一声鼻息，Lio的手指用力得仿佛要陷入自己的颧骨。

灵魂之火熊熊燃烧着，电流席卷过每一寸身体，无情地向他证明着人工呼吸并不是一次意外。亲吻Lio正是如此——

Lio终于退开几寸，俯视着他，漂亮地扇动眼睫，Galo肺里的空气似乎都被抽走了。

“有人像这样亲吻过你吗？”Lio问道，充满磁性的声音里还带着没有调整过来的呼吸起伏。

“没有，”Galo承认，“这是什么意思？”

“笨蛋。”

“我知道，我们在这个话题上吵过很多次了。”

Lio俯身又一次亲吻上来。

这，好吧，啊——

他带侵略性，带着占有欲，却慢条斯理地索取着，点燃了Galo好胜心，在他换气的一瞬扑了回去，却被Lio贴在他后颈的手制住。

“你太美好了，”Lio说道。Galo顿口无言，那好像本该是他的台词，但Lio决定再一次颠覆他的世界。

“我喜欢你，Galo。”

他脑内炸开一片。

“什么？！真的吗？！”

“我的天呐，”Lio长叹一声。

“Lio！”Galo倒抽一口气，握着他的腰把他抱离消防车。“我也喜欢你！”

Lio轻叹一声，任由Galo抱着他兴奋地转圈，环上Galo的脖子，随着Galo让他重新双脚落地，发出一声轻笑。

“惊喜吗？”

“当然了！”Galo低头深深地注视他，轻柔地撩开他挡在眼前的发丝。他脸颊发烫，真诚地说，“我……我得向你道歉，自从那次亲吻以后，我满脑子都是你。”

“为什么要为这个道歉？等等——你是以为我忘记了吗？”Lio揶揄道，捏住Galo的鼻子。“人工呼吸才不会用到舌头。”

“喂！我得把火焰传递给你啊！”

Lio暗自窃笑，他急于反驳的样子在他眼里可爱得过分。Galo无视了他的抗议，笑着再一次把Lio抱离地面，低头深吻他。Lio在他的怀抱里像猫一样呼噜着，把纤细的手指插入他的头发，与他互相追逐着唇舌。Galo的心欢腾得仿佛要飘出天际，他从未如此畅快地燃烧过。

他们完美地契合着。

“好了，结账吧。”Aina放下叉子。Varys、Remi和Gueira惨叫起来，Ignis哼了一声，不作评论，而Galo愣愣地还沉浸在凌晨的吻中，难以自拔。

~

19

当天晚上，Lio如常钻进他的被窝，抵在胸口的额头已经不再让他紧张不安，困意迅速袭来。刚刚沉入睡眠，Lio却突然坐了起来，吓得Galo紧紧抓住他的胳膊。

“等等，”Lio难以置信地看着他，“你说你亲了一条狗？！”

Galo的大脑花了好几秒才反应过来，他眯着眼看向Lio。

“它溺水了啊！”

“但是——一条狗？！”

“我救了它！别那么看着我了！那个小女孩当时哭得可伤心了——喂，别走啊！刷牙也没用的，都是几百年前的事了——Lio！！！”

~

20

Galo正对着两种不同品牌的大米难以抉择，Lio拿起一盒水果干，见状挑起眉毛。

“这也算是约会的一部分吗？”

“嘿！是你自己要跟过来的，”Galo争辩道，终于决定把两种都扔进购物车，“合适的食材是构成史上最完美约会的重要因素！”

Lio不置可否，却没忍住抿起嘴角，翻过盒子看了眼配料表，把果干也扔进了购物车。他踩上购物车的横杆撑着扶手，Galo则自然而然地从后面环住他，推着购物车沿着走廊往前逛。

“史上最完美？”Lio遐想着，“目标还挺大。”

“我从来不会吹牛！”Galo自信地露齿而笑。Lio瞪着一旁透过购物清单用怪异的眼神打量着他们的老太太，Galo倒是毫不在意。“你吃过墨西哥卷饼吗？”

“别把我当小白鼠，Galo。”

“我是认真的！我不太会做，但是Varys很擅长这个。”

“要是第一次约会你就让我吃什么怪东西的话，我是绝对不会原谅你的！”

Galo在蔬菜区停了停，挑了两根黄瓜，又拿了颗牛油果。

“不会有什么怪东西的，我保证！要是你连这都搞不清的话，你就和我一样笨了。”

Lio抬腿去踹他，Galo险险避开没被踢中膝盖骨。

“看我下次还来不来帮你购物。”

“哈，说得好像你帮了什么忙一样，”Galo笑道。Lio张口正要反驳，却被水果摊上带刺的水果吸引了注意力。

“这是什么？”

“不知道，我们买一个尝尝看吧！”

“要是难吃怎么办？”

“那咱们就把它送给Meis，”Galo说着，Lio咯咯笑着，伸手捞起水果丢进购物车，等着Galo继续推着他往前走。

“至少能告诉我咱们要去哪吧？”

“不告诉你。”

“呆在家里吗？”

“怎么可能。”

“可你又要下厨？”

“秘密。”

Lio哼了一声，把胳膊支在扶手上托着脑袋。

“好吧，那下一次约会轮到我来策划。”

“我绝对会打败你的！”Galo下了战书，Lio轻蔑地嗤了一声。

Galo的秘密计划是一路骑到山上，趁太阳还没有落下地平线，在夕阳的余晖下共用野餐。斜射的阳光把一切都镀上橙红色，Lio带着令人安心的体温，从后面环抱过来，下巴靠在自己肩上，意识到他们所处之地，少年振奋起来。

“我们是在这里坠落下来的吧，”Lio从机车后座垂下一条腿晃荡着。

“这里原本常年冰封，”Galo说着一边脱下头盔，又趁着Lio沉醉于景色帮他也解下。“现在已经不再结冰了，应该是博士做了什么。”

Lio走向水边，弯腰细看。

“你说那座实验室会不会还在水底。”

“我一直忍不住想潜到水底一探究竟！”

“千万别，”Lio打趣，“至少你得带上我一起。”

Galo一个下午都费尽心思把Lio从厨房支开，只为能在从机车座位下掏出寿司盒的这一刻看到他惊喜的表情。

“这就是你下午在做的吗？”

“没错！虽然还是卷得不够平整，但Aina教了我怎么卷才能保持它们不散开。”

Lio打开盖子，眼里亮亮的，“看起来很好吃，我现在需要担心你屁股里被塞了条鱼吗？”

Galo仰头笑了起来，Lio的肩膀随着笑声颤动着。Galo从急救箱里取出薄毯，在湖边找了片平整的地方坐下，空气里氤氲着恰到好处的暖阳。

这浪漫吗？应该是浪漫的吧。Galo不擅长这些，他只知道自己喜欢美味的食物，喜欢这里的沙沙作响的树，他希望Lio也能感受到这些美好。

Lio看起来太辣了，黑色连帽衫搭上牛仔裤，青金色的头发梳向脑后束成短马尾，Galo几乎无法从他身上移开视线。

“糟了，”Galo骂了一句，四处翻找着，“我把筷子落在家里了。”

“我带了，”Lio变魔法般从连帽衫的兜里掏出筷子，Galo斜睨着他。

“你全都知道了？”

“你太好读懂了，”Lio掰开筷子，抬眼向他笑，向他挨近了些，腿贴着腿。“谢谢你，Galo。”

Galo点点头，夹起一块寿司。

“干杯！”

“很好吃，”Lio评价道，脸颊鼓得像颊囊塞满的花栗鼠，Galo快要溺死在他的可爱中了。

“我试着做了不同口味的，呃……鳗鱼的失败了，只好扔掉。”

微风穿过湖面掀起层层涟漪，拂面而来。Lio凑近了些，Galo举起便当盒，让他窝到自己身前。

“这儿离市区挺远的。”

“是啊，我过去生气的时候常常来这里散心。真是有点怀念在这儿溜冰的感觉呢，不过这样也很不错。”

“嗯……”Lio咀嚼着应了一声，把食物咽下后继续说，“你确实是一点就着的性格，不过我从没料到你是会容易生气的类型。”

他把下巴搁在Lio的头顶，回忆在脑海里翻涌起来。

“我以前还挺坏的——也不是超级坏，就是那种，从小没有家人，你知道吧，脾气暴躁。尤其是刚加入救火队的时候——我是被Kray推荐来的，不能因为控制不好脾气胡作非为给他惹事。”

他感到Lio在自己的怀里绷紧了些。

“嗯。”

“抱歉，”Galo很快说道，坐直了些，“我保证我不会再——你是我唯一——”

“Kray不知道你为了他做出的努力。”Lio声音里压抑着怒意，“就算知道，他也不在乎。”

Galo的心沉下几分。

“是啊……”

Lio撑着他的腿转过身来，满脸认真和坚定，Galo不得不空出一只手保持住平衡。

“我会成为配得上你的在意的人的，”Lio直言。

Galo深深地凝视他，放下餐盒，以免食物滚进湖里。

“这，这是什么话！”Galo笑了，拇指按向他蹙起的眉头，“你早就是了，笨蛋。”

Lio像龙一样喷了声鼻息。

“还不够，”他说，“但我会的。”

“那我也会努力的，”Galo点点头，“我还得让今天成为史上最完美的约会呢！”

“已经很接近了，”Lio说着，伸手抹去他嘴角粘上的米饭。“要是没有把鳗鱼丢掉的话，你就成功了。”

“啊，该死。”

Lio看着他笑了起来，他也忍不住笑了。能从他眼里看到生机真是太好了。这样一个不知疲倦地倾尽一切去帮助别人的人，Galo只愿能常伴他身侧。

从未体会过爱意得到回应的感受，现在眼前的这一切对他而言美好得有些虚幻了。

~

21

Lio总是霸道又固执，老爱抢被子，对地上散乱的鞋子喋喋不休，还不让Galo就着纸盒直接吃冰激凌，他总是埋头于文件资料中，而Galo爱着他的这一切。

没有关系，因为Galo邋遢又爱吵闹，刚从健身房回家不换衣服就爬上床，并且也同样固执，而Lio看起来也全心喜欢着这样的他。

即使双脚酸痛，即使双手烫出水泡，即使浑身遍布擦伤，他们也坚持加班，去救出被困在着火的立交桥下的民众。Lio在休息日依然去难民营帮忙发放补给物资，而Galo总是陪着他一起。

Lio的脸颊上挂了一处淤青，是不久前机甲的一次机械故障留下的。他被玻璃撞了一下，叫Galo心弦一紧，但也让他替他骄傲，他知道Lio是能够承受住打击不断前进的人。

Lio弯腰把一包洗漱用品递给一家难民，微笑着与他们握手，而Galo被他后颈的曲线所吸引。

而当他直起身，好像又是那个对疯狂燃烧者发号施令的少年，居高临下、充满权威。而Galo沉醉于他所自持的这份骄傲，难以自拔。Lio是个男人，一个自尊极强的男人，Galo脑中负责处理情绪的杏仁核叫嚣着，若是为了Lio，他愿向他俯首称臣。

“把这箱物资送到Robinson一家那里，”Lio指挥道，Galo顺从地点点头。

~

22

“你知道的吧？他对你简直百依百顺。”Aina问道。

“哈？？”Galo塞了满嘴的食物，惊奇地看着她。

Aina无奈地白了他一眼，无话可说地转动着手上的叉子。Galo偷瞄了一眼正在跟队长讲话的Lio。

“完完全全，就像——”Aina吹了声口哨（原文中whipped指言听计从，也有鞭打之意），这次轮到Galo冲她翻了白眼。

“你在说什么啊？”

“他听不懂的，”Remi叹了口气，“他走过的地板在Lio眼里都是开过光的。”

Galo哼了一声，“他才不。”

“他对我们可不是这个态度。”Varys说，Galo气急败坏地把他们轰走，又往嘴里塞了一片披萨。

~

23

Galo在下午回到家。他把钥匙扔在柜子上，放下公文包。

“我回来了！”

Lio从餐桌边抬起头，桌上铺着新打印出来的文件，随意摆放在桌子另一边的杯子证明了Gueira和Meis来过这里。

Lio没说话，只是张开手臂给他递了个眼神。Galo笑了起来，穿过房间弯腰抱住了他。

“啊——想我了吗？”

“嗯。”Lio把脸埋进Galo胸口，“工作怎么样？”

“不错，解决了几起交通事故和一场家庭火灾。就是你不在身边感觉太不习惯了。”

Lio请假去参加前燃烧者游行。Galo和队里的其他人都兴奋地想要一同参加，但救火队不能没人待命，Galo只好让他替他们去了。

“你没事就好，”Lio说，抱着Galo不肯松手，于是他直起身——身上挂着Lio，托着他的大腿，而Lio双腿环上他的腰。

“游行怎么样？”

“挺顺利的，剩下的隔离政策已经修改完了，希望公众包容度也能尽快跟上来吧，就看接下来的选举了。”

“我们都在背后支持你，”Galo笑着，向后倾了一些对上Lio的目光，皱起了眉头，“你看起来很累啊。”

Lio叹了口气，任凭Galo抱着他走向沙发。

“我是很累。”

“叮嘱过你要好好休息吧，”Galo坐下来了，面露不悦，“你一直都在工作吗？”

Lio在他怀里调整了一下姿势，环住他的脖子。

“我们这周的排班都是错开的。”

“嗯，所以呢？”

Lio给他递了个眼神。

“你睡在消防站。”

“嗯哼，”Galo皱眉。“你在家不该享受宁静的夜晚吗？”

Lio斜睨着他——这是他考量着Galo是否在说谎时的惯有神情。不过可笑的是，Galo永远都是真诚的。

“Galo，”他耐心地开口，一手抚上他头发剃短的那一侧。“我以为你早就明白了。”

“你在说什么？”

Lio轻捏着他的后颈，直视到他眼底。

“你不在身边我睡不着。”

Galo愣愣地张了张嘴，眨着眼睛。他抚上Lio的后背，另一只手去捏他的大腿。

“什么？？我不知道！我以为——好吧，我也不知道我在想什么。”

“我跟你说过，Promare的事情。”

“我知道！但每个人睡觉习惯都不一样啊。”

“我还是感觉不完整，”Lio说着，“只有在你身边的时候不一样。就好像火焰回到了我胸腔里。”他一手按向Galo的心脏。“就在这里。”

一片寂静。

Galo愣愣的看着他，看着看着，眼睛就酸涩起来。

Lio咯咯笑了起来，坐起身去擦Galo的眼角。

“别哭啊你！”

“我才没哭！”某种程度上吧。

Lio的嘴唇就这样忽然贴了上来，Galo抽了口气。Lio用手盖住他的双眼，但他很快以吻回应，沉浸于唇齿的交错摩擦。

遮挡的手从眼前落下，Galo控制不住扬起的嘴角，最终打破了这个吻。

“永远睡在我身边吧，”Galo说，“如果是你的话，点火也没有关系。”

“嗯，”Lio的手指从嘴唇游走过他的鼻子和脸颊，“只是别去到我跟不上你的地方了。”

“这样的地方是不存在的，”Galo笑道，Lio执着地去啄他唇齿，直到Galo敛起笑意再一次投入亲吻中。要是去尝试的话，Galo的手能轻易围住他的腰，于是他试着收紧了握着他的腰的手，Lio吃痛地惊呼一声。

缠绵的吻以Galo被推倒在沙发里告终，并不粗暴或急躁，却是坚定有力的，于是Galo把头靠上靠枕，Lio则靠着他安定下来。

Galo在Lio再一次吻上来之前捧住了他的脸颊。

“你想做什么？”Galo只是想确认一下。

“我很累了。”Lio倔强地啄吻他，“我只想在我们累瘫下之前，就这样一直腻在一起。可以吗？”

“完全没问题，”Galo分开双腿，以便Lio能趴在他胸前。“不过要是我有什么失误的话可不要在意，新手上路，懂吧？”

Lio眨眨眼，像猫一般狡黠一笑。

“啊哈，”他从脸颊一路吻到嘴角，“很好，我会慢慢来的。”

“你给的一切我都悉数接纳。”Galo坚定一笑，被Lio贴来的唇堵上了嘴。

Galo算不上什么接吻高手，可他学得很快。Lio喜欢占据主导，但Galo很快学会如何从不设防处攻入，模仿着Lio舌尖的滑行，舔舐进他的口腔中宣誓主权。

他们轮换着发起攻势，软硬兼施，Lio吸吮他的舌尖，Galo就以轻扯下唇作为回报。Galo扶着Lio的腰，不过他很快就沉沦于Lio压在他胸前的重量、贴在他腿间的温度和口中潮湿的灼热。

亲吻的过程充满乐趣——或者应当说，充满情趣。Lio起初很安静，但Galo学会了如何引诱他发出细微的声响。舌侧相擦时他会漏出潮湿的喘息，被咬住嘴唇时轻呼出声。调皮的代价是Galo被训斥一顿——Lio狠狠咬了一口他的脸颊，Galo忍不住大笑起来。

他快乐得几乎要飘然而去了。

“你学得太快了点，”Lio气呼呼地去啃咬他的脖颈，逐渐向下，Galo不小心发出一声呻吟。

“啊，该死，”Galo挣动了一下。

“哼嗯——”Galo能看见他轻软的头发在头顶绕成发旋，Lio在他的颈窝落下最后一吻，电流顺着脊背穿过，又回到Galo唇边，“叫得真好听。”

“又在抢我的台词了，”Galo含混地讲，再一次去咬他的舌尖。Lio咯咯笑起来，Galo又咬了一下——他们就这样在沙发上难舍难分，交融在一起，抛下一切压力，这感觉再好不过了。“天啊，你太辣了。”

“是吗？”

“是啊，真见鬼了。”

他们亲热了很久，节奏舒缓下来又攀上顶峰。Galo的手指在他的后背绕着圈摩挲，他似乎很享受他轻捏着自己脖颈的感觉，Galo同样如此。

Lio愈发放肆起来，低头去啃Galo的耳朵。

“太过分了！”Galo喘着气，坏笑着去戳他的肋骨。Lio缩起身子咯咯笑着，Galo便乘机翻身把他压进松软的沙发，报复性地去蹭他颈窝。他小心翼翼地抬着臀部不敢贴近，他绝对已经勃起了。

“哈哈——快停下！”Lio扭动着伸手去抓他的肩膀，“你的头发扎得太痒了。”

“求我啊，”Galo舔舐他的脸颊，像是要把他的笑声舔进身体里，“Boss。”

Lio收紧了插在他头发间的手指，Galo惊呼一声，被他一把扯过唇齿相碰，撞得生疼，但Galo也甘愿沦陷于此了。

~

24

“嗒哒！”Lucia尖声道，Vinny在她头上惟妙惟肖地模仿她的动作，“怎么样？”

“哇噢！”Galo难以置信地伸手去摸机甲，“这太棒了！”

“终于搞定资金了？”

“我可是有门道的，”Lucia冲他们眨眨一只眼。

“有两个驾驶舱？！”

“没错，”Lucia点点头，“她叫DeLucy，需要两个驾驶员，所以——”Lucia含糊地指了指。

“这个经过批准了吗？”

“算是吧。”Ignis说，他们都回头看向他。Ignis交叉着手臂朝机甲扬了扬下巴，“我们一直在接更加高难度的紧急任务，虽然还没有到武装警察的级别，不过这样的科技还是会派上用场的。”

“你想让我们来驾驶它？”

Lucia指指点点，“你们俩难道不是，像，灵魂伴侣之类的吗？别扭扭捏捏的了，快给我上去。”

Galo给Lio递了个激动难耐的眼神，Lio叹了口气，摆出一副毫无感觉的神态——不过他们都同居了几个月了，Galo很清楚他现在有多兴奋。

“弄坏了就扣光你们俩下个月的奖金。”Ignis调侃道。

“我也不会原谅你们的，”Lucia叹了口气。

“我靠！这玩意还有座椅加热！”

~

25

Galo不太喜欢纠结事情，那些是非曲直之类的绕得他头疼。他喜欢真实的、触手可及的事物。

比如Lio，因此Galo喜欢触摸他，只是为了能时常提醒自己有多幸运。Lio也由着他，该也是喜欢与他肢体接触。

他们亲吻得太过频繁，在厨房，在沙发靠背上，在桌边，而有些时候，当Galo跨下机车脱下头盔，Lio会早早准备着踮起脚尖轻啄他的嘴唇，好像没有这个就活不下去一样，而Galo觉得自己好像是为这个而活的。

他们今晚一起做了饭，没洗的碗盘还堆在水斗里，但现在Lio正在床上，趴在Galo胸口，品尝他唇齿间残留的香草冰激凌的甜味，看起来是绝不会去烦恼他们快要没有干净碗盘可用的事实了。

“关于直接从纸盒里吃冰激凌的事情——”Lio边问边吻他，“我说过什么呀？”

“嗯，关于碗什么的。”

“是呢，关于你应该把它舀到碗里吃。”

“纸盒不能算碗吗，”Galo争辩道，“用着就很顺手——哈，”Lio吸吮着他的喉结，激得他向后弓起脖颈，一手又捏了一下他的左臂，Galo整个人一颤。

Lio坐起身。

“没事吧？”

“没事，”Galo活动了下手臂，“只是把护臂给忘了。”

Lio坐在他的胯上，慢慢抚过他的伤疤。

“很敏感吗？”

“嗯。”

“我们燃烧者，”Lio顿了顿，手指去按Galo的二头肌，“前燃烧者。我们即使身上着火也感觉不到疼痛。”

“我也没感觉到疼，”Galo说，“只是觉得很温暖又有点刺痛，接着一下子就烧伤了，过了一会儿才发现疼。”

“Promare会治愈伤口，不会留下永久性的伤痕。”Lio解释道，指尖移向他的肩膀，又俯下身去吻他的下巴。“这伤疤和你很搭。”

Galo勾起嘴角，“算是在夸我吗？”

“没错，”Lio刮过他的鼻梁，“可惜啊，你太性感了。”

Galo笑了起来，被夸得有些头脑发热。长时间亲吻在口腔里留下的潮湿温软还未褪去，他还期待着一整个能这样两人独处着毫无顾忌地胡闹的夜晚。

Lio把头发勾向耳后，他心里猛地一跳。

哈，是啊。

不过——

Lio又一次用力地吻向他的脖颈，Galo紧紧合上眼睛。他努力忽略自己的生理反应，要是太在意的话，他就得把自己逼疯了。可别误会，他无比享受和Lio纠缠在一起每一分每一秒，但第二天早晨的酸痛难耐是在让他痛不欲生——天呐，他在抱怨什么呢，Lio的舌尖又一次擦过他的上颌，他就后悔了。

Galo主动起来，侵入他唇齿间，发起这一阵温热的攻势。Lio的惊呼声实在诱人，惹得他心里怦怦直跳。

Lio不满地哼了一声，Galo伸手扯了扯他运动衫的帽子。

“Galo？”

“别再穿我的衣服了，”Galo告诉他，“我的心脏真受不了。”

“噢，我知道。”

Galo抽了口气。

“你一直都在拿我寻开心？”

“嗯哼，”Lio承认道。Galo责备地瞪了他一眼，Lio转开视线，“你可是成天半裸着走来走去！还跟我比？”

“嗬，跟你这样比起来我算得上什么。”Galo捏了捏他光着的腿，险险贴近他的内裤。

Lio嗤了一声，“什么？你知道我忍了多久了吗？”

Galo觉得自己被冒犯了，但Lio继续伸手滑向他的胸肌，不怀好意地捏了一下，Galo僵住了。

“我讨厌——”Lio恨恨道，“他们看着你的样子。你是我一个人的，Galo。”

嗓子发干，一瞬间似乎天旋地转，Galo的手攀上Lio大腿外侧，嗓音低沉。

“我一直都是。”

Lio咬着下唇。他们就这样僵持不下，在一片寂静中打量着对方。

直到Galo耸耸肩，“我觉得我也诚实一点吧……”

“嗯？”

“我不喜欢别人那么看着你——”Galo咽了口唾沫，“用，用我看你的眼神盯着你。”

“哦？”Lio莞尔，垂眸绕着圈抚摸他的胸肌，绕上喉结又回到心口，“那你是怎么看我的？”

Galo的心跳声几乎要震破鼓膜，手心冒汗，他觉得得在自己变得奇怪之前把Lio从自己身上挪开。他喉头滚动了一下，对上Lio的目光，给出了坚定的回答。

“不纯洁的。”

“是吗？”Lio勾起唇角，带着些许邪意。更多压力施加在了他的裆部，Galo咬紧的齿间漏出一声呻吟。Lio缓缓向下俯身，直到他们胸口相贴，双臂抵着他的锁骨，带着体温热度的气息喷洒在一起。“我喜欢你这么看我。”

Galo伸手去握Lio的腰，相比之下他的手掌更显宽厚，却如此恰到好处地贴合着他的腰线。

“真的吗？”

“嗯。分量很重，我能感受到。”他低头与Galo唇齿相交，“就像你的触摸一样。”

Galo扬起下巴与他接吻，Lio则压上全部重量回应，他收紧了抓着他身上的运动衫的手，Lio则把大腿狠狠碾进他的裆部。Galo吃痛地唔了一声。

“哦他妈的，Lio，”Galo难以忍受地弓起脖颈又狠狠倒进枕头里，“如果——如果只是接吻的话，你不能一直这样！”

“是这样吗？”Lio一脸无辜地问着，膝盖直顶向他的性器。Galo嘶了一声，Lio牙齿研磨过他的下唇，又依依不舍地扯了一下。“谁说我们只是在接吻的。”

Galo口中燥热起来。

“靠，你介意吗？”

“你呢？”

“呃，当然不。”他抬腿去蹭Lio裸露的大腿。

“那就来吧，”Lio抿唇微笑，懒懒地亲吻他。他吻得很慢，却调整着重心又压了上来——噢，这次不是膝盖了。

“操，”Galo骂道，“我能把它脱了吗？”

“就等着你问呢。”

Galo带着他坐起身，剥去运动衫，他身上只剩下睡觉穿的内裤，看到他已然挺立的下身，不禁咽了口唾沫。

“我可以帮你吧？”

“当然。”

“好，”Galo低呼一声，手从顺着腹肌的凹陷向下巡游，隔着衣料握住他的阴茎。他的皮肤太光滑了。

Lio偏过头漏出一声喘息，身体不自觉地软了下去，眼里却燃烧着情欲。

“来……”Lio带着气声催促道，把自己送进他手中。“触摸我吧……”

Galo心里猛地一跳，收紧了环绕着他肋骨的手——太纤细了。他又去揉弄他的乳尖，听他发出潮湿的轻喘。

“我……”Galo开口，他知道自己的脸一定已经红得发烫了，还是固执地对上了Lio的视线，“你得告诉我怎么做。”

“什么都告诉你，”Lio低声说，话语陡然击穿他的心脏。他喘息着，手指按压进Lio的胯骨中，仿佛要把自己嵌入他的身体里，他挺立的性器撑起了衣料。

“你太美了，”Galo凝视着他。

“把衣服脱了。”

他退后一些好让Galo踢走身上的运动裤，转眼间就又凑上前来吸吮他的嘴唇，沿着下巴一路亲吻到喉结——Galo触觉杂糅着听觉刮擦着Galo神经，使他几乎要在他的啃咬吮吸中窒息。

“哈……Lio……”

“乖一点，”Lio命令道，“听我的话就好。”

“好，”Galo喘息着。

“很好，我说过，把衣服都脱了。”

Galo喉结滚动了一下，褪下了内裤。他不是害羞，但Lio的眼神深沉、灼热得仿佛要穿透他，他也清楚Lio比自己经验丰富——他也不紧张，只是希望自己能够满足他。Lio值得一切最好的，Galo想要给他到达顶峰的感受。

“真他妈的见了鬼了，”Lio喘着气，“哈？”

“我的天呐，”Lio继续道，一手夸张地推开他的头，另一手折起他的腿，迫使他的性器完全暴露在空气下，Galo红了脸，Lio看着他的眼神像他干了什么糗事，“你居然瞒到现在！”

“什，什么？”

“想也知道你尺寸很大，”Lio继续说着，按着他的头不让他坐起身，“但这也太夸张了吧！”

“Lio，”Galo哀嚎，“放过我吧。”

“我——你知道吗？你还是闭嘴吧，就闭嘴吧。”Lio说着，手指环上根部，Galo挣了一下。他的指尖甚至无法相碰，而这样的场景就足够叫他头晕目眩。

毫无征兆地，Lio俯身把头部含入口中，继而舔弄着深入进去，引得Galo喷出一声鼻息，快感电光火石般窜上脊柱直达大脑。

“哈——天呐，”Galo喘息着。

Lio抬起头柔软地吮吸着头部，用舌尖去舔舐，有节奏地套弄着。

“嗯哼，别动。”

“嗯。”

Lio再一次低下头，以他自己的节奏舔弄、收紧，Galo顺从地躺在床上。他的口腔温热而潮湿，似乎要用唇舌记忆下他的形状、他的触感。Galo虚扶着Lio的后颈，支撑的手缓缓攥紧了被单。太过了，快感似乎要满溢出来。他酥痒的舌叶，蒙着雾气的双眼，脸颊飞上绯红，湿润的嘴唇染着情欲。

“啊……”Galo哽咽着从喉间挤出一声喘息，曲起脚趾，“哈……Lio……太，太厉害了……”

Lio抬起头，唇边牵起一道银丝，手滑向下侧捏住他的睾丸，Galo仰头呻吟。

“哈……你的嘴太……啊——”

Lio忽然低下头深入到了极限，他的喉部包裹着他，把他带上巅峰。Galo从心底发出一声呻吟，在他们静谧的房间里荡漾开来。

（是的，只属于他们的房间。）

刺激的快感攀上腹部，Galo猛然睁开双眼。

“操，”他拍着Lio的肩膀，“起来起来起来！”

Lio及时地起身，手指环着根部收得更紧了些，Galo扬起脖颈闭上双眼数着这一分一秒。

“天啊，Lio。”

“操，”Lio骂道，“我想要你进入我，可以吗？”

“可以，”Galo长舒了口气，终于睁开眼睛，又被他脸上的一片潮红击中了心脏。他伸手轻柔地撩起Lio的刘海，“天呐，当然了——告诉我你要什么。”

Lio伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，翻找起来。

“你想要帮我扩张，还是看我自己做？”

“我想帮你做，”Galo温柔地冲他笑，“我想让你也能舒服。”

“行，那我们换个位置。”

Lio在床上躺下，踢去身上仅剩的内裤，Galo乖乖跪坐在一边。

“操。”Galo眨了眨眼，Lio抚慰着自己的性器，抬眼透过纤长睫毛与他对上视线。

“这个，”Lio打开润滑液的盖子，递给了他，“抹在手指上。”

Galo的大脑还在缓慢的消化眼前的景象，他真是该死的性感！他性器充血，粉红色的阴茎隐没于苍白的手指间。Galo愣愣地在手上倒出润滑液。

“不要太多，”Lio提醒他。他调整了一下身体，找了个舒服的姿势，抓着Galo的手臂把他拉近。“一次加一根手指，很简单。”

“好，”Galo点点头。Lio分开双腿，Galo有些紧张地咬了咬牙，私心另一只手滑过他大腿内侧，在他性器的根部顿住。“你真是……”

“快点，”Lio被激出一声轻哼，他拉着Galo的右手引到两腿之间，中指抵上后穴。“听话。”

淦——集中点。他要证明自己。

Galo探入一根手指，Lio整个人颤动了一下。

“啊！太快了吗？”

“不。”Lio咬牙，随着他手指的缓慢抽插喘着气。“你的手指太粗了点，哈……太棒了……再快点……”

Lio指导着Galo一步步扩张，他又加入一根手指，已经完全沉沦于他的身体了。Lio如此贪婪地接纳着他，回应着他的每一步动作。他松弛下来，手指抠进Galo大腿，轻声呻吟着。

“哈……对……”他喘息着，“就是这样……”

“疼吗？”Galo微微撑开两根手指，Lio迎合着他手上的动作律动着，吞得更深。

“嗯——痛并享受着。”

Galo出于好奇地勾了一下手指，Lio顿时叫了起来，手臂拍打在床板上。Galo瞬间僵住了。

“什——你没事吧？”

“操——”Lio咬紧了牙嘶地抽了口气，“被你找到了。”

“等等……那是……？”Galo好奇的眨着眼。Lio性器分泌出液体，湿漉漉地挺立着，而Galo的下身也还勃起着。

Lio睁大了眼睛，几乎是惊恐地看着他。

“G-Galo，先不要……”

Galo绝对又曲了一下手指，Lio高呼一声，背部弓了起来，手臂又一次不受控制打上床板。

“Galo！！”

啊，那感觉太美妙了，惊艳，妙不可言——没有任何辞藻能描述那样的体验。

Galo忍不住坏笑起来，牙齿咬着舌尖，Lio气呼呼地去打他的腿。

“别玩了！”

“不可能这么舒服吧。”

“你……绝对……想象不出来，”词句在喘息和呻吟中碎成碎片，又是会心一击。Lio揪紧了他的头发——Galo俯下身去亲吻他，手指一边碾进深处的褶皱中，把他失去节奏的喘息悉数吻进自己身体里。

“继续教我，”Galo挑动着他的神经。Lio勾起嘴角。

“再换一下位置，让我骑在你身上。”

Galo喉头一紧，小心地退出手指。

“啊……听起来不错。”

Lio推着他的肩让他躺下，重新坐回了他的胯上。他把避孕套贴上Galo的唇。

“咬住，”他说，Galo从善如流地咬紧了一角，他便就着Galo的牙齿扯开了包装。卷起的避孕套在他性器上贴合着展开，Lio仔细地给他涂抹上润滑液，Galo不由自主地绷紧了胸肌。

从这个角度看，Lio的身材更显修长，透着粉色的阴茎与他很是相衬。Lio盯着他的性器，带着某种坚决的意味，Galo有些不安地轻挣了一下。

Lio居高临下地俯视他。

“不用紧张。难道你想停下吗？”

“不！不，不，我不紧张，只是……嗯……你别弄伤自己了，只到这一步的话也没——”

“你以为你在跟谁讲话？”Lio质问道，半跪着挺直上身，“弄伤我自己？听了都叫我发笑。”

Lio接着俯身贴近几分，Galo绷紧了肌肉，脖颈向后弓起一道曲线——Lio转眼间吞入了他的性器，叫他顿口无言。他深入着，吞入着，又吞纳更多，直到声音里透出几分幼犬一般的呜咽，Galo被他裹挟着，吸附着，几近崩溃。

“噢……”Galo握着他的臀部，试图帮他分担一部分体重——但这并不是Lio须要如此。“你真是——无与伦比。你快把我点着了。”

Lio似笑非笑地把头偏向一侧，为了维持姿势而气喘吁吁。

“我还以为消防员才不会被烫伤呢。”

“别笑话我了，”Galo吐息，“我已经快不行了。”

“就这样？”Lio讥讽道，他起身抽出了一些，又猛然坐了下去。“让我看看你燃烧的灭火魂。”

他心头仿佛擦亮了一根火柴，伸手用力捏进了Lio的臀肉，手中的力道激起他愉悦的呻吟。

Lio与他十指交缠，坏笑着坐起身，毫无预兆地快速律动起来，让Galo的性器在他体内抽插着。Galo真的已经快要失去意识了。

起落的节奏还需默契的适应，Lio缓重交替着，摇动着臀部把他带向巅峰，把压力尽数施加在他的掌心——Galo开始跟上他的节奏，学会在他卸力落下时配合着顶弄上去，从他胸腔深处引诱出一声声粗重喘息。

“太大了，”Lio喘息着，攥紧了他的手，掌心那里汗津津的。“你真是——”他起伏着，甩起的发丝被汗液沾湿凌乱地粘在脸庞上，“你太完美了。”

Galo咬紧了下唇，努力不要说出什么不合时宜的话。房间里有如火场，他们挥汗如雨，Galo的心砰砰狂跳着。他一刻也移不开眼——如此漂亮的身体，如此自信而又强大，Lio凝视着他的眼神让他觉得自己是独一无二的。

Galo已经感觉不到时间的流逝了——Lio像反应堆一般，无尽地燃烧着。

“你感觉太好了，”Lio继续道，“感觉太——”

Galo再也受不了了，他还需要更多，他甚至不用去想，本能占据了他的头脑。

他翻身把Lio压到床上，一手握着Lio的双手手腕压向上方，另一手挤压进他的大腿，Lio向后弓起脖颈，发出吃痛的叫声。

“对不起，”Galo慌张地松开他的手腕，“对不起，对不起——只是你太——”

“再用力点！”Lio命令他，Galo被背后几乎要嵌进肉里的指甲激出一声呻吟，节奏现在掌握在他的手上，他追逐着腹部的热度，就着潮热的体液深深地冲撞。

Galo把脸埋进Lio的颈窝，从背后抓挠过肩膀的指尖判断着，努力寻找让Lio最惬意的节奏。Lio在急促的呼吸里断断续续地呼喊他的名字，性感得叫他失去判断的能力。

“操，Galo！”Lio的脊背弓离床面，曲起的脚趾卷进Galo的小腿，在Galo颈边呻吟着。Galo扯过他挡住了脸的手臂去看他攀上高潮的神情，听起来或许奇怪，但真是美丽的风景。Lio用力抓住他的臂膀，射在了肚子上。

Lio颤抖起来，Galo放缓了节奏。他擦了擦眼角，长叹一声倒进松软的枕头里。

“该死，你比我时间更久。”

“哈哈，”Galo露齿而笑，轻啄他的唇，“是我赢了吗？”

“你什么都赢了，”Lio眼神迷离地望着他喃喃道，双眸雾气笼罩，嘴唇充血红肿，像是快哭了。

Galo正要从他的后穴退出，Lio就飞快地伸手揪住他的头发。

“你他妈的在干什么？”

Galo吃痛地皱起眉头。

“我不想弄伤你，”他已经无法继续忍耐了。

“你才伤不到我，”Lio傲慢地眯眼看他，“我可是燃烧者的首领，现在就操翻我，Galo。”

最后一丝理智被丢进了垃圾桶，Galo抓着他的大腿深深地顶撞进最敏感的深处，而Lio带着无限的情欲从反方向顶撞迎合他，双手抵住床板以免被捅穿。

“就是这样。”他断断续续地喘息着，“尽情使用我吧，怎么样都可以——我是你的玩具，Galo，只属于你一个人。”

他无论如何都坚持不下去了，又快又重的狠插着，Lio蜷在自己身下的样子一塌糊涂，那样的声音是从他自己的胸腔中发出的吗？Lio催促着他，温柔地抚摸他的额头，口中说着浆糊一般的漂亮话。Galo只觉得火焰窜过脊梁骨，叫他浑身颤抖。

“太棒了，Galo，”Lio柔声称赞着，手指穿过他的发丝。“你做得太好了，就像我教你的那样。你简直不可思议。”

他的心跳声敲击着鼓膜，火焰无处可寻，可他觉得他们皮肤相接的每一处都燎得发烫。

房间里充斥着呼吸声与水声。

“是……是这样的感觉吗？”Galo呼吸轻浅，Lio指尖拂过他面颊出好像激起了小小的电火花。

“怎么了？第一次感觉好吗？”Galo笑起来，Lio抬头冲他弯起眼角，对上他俯身而来的亲吻，缠绵而又慵懒，有如梦境。Galo终于轻哼一声，恋恋不舍地分开。

“好热啊。”

“哈， **你** 很热？”

~

26

第二天早晨Lio赖在床里不愿起身，不过那也没关系，他们今天没有安排，但Galo的胃在时针指向九点的时候叫了起来。

“让你的身体快点闭嘴，”Lio把脸埋在Galo胸前嘟囔道，背后有Galo的手指绕着圈摩挲。（Galo知道他暗自享受，尤其是当他按上后颈的时候。）

“我控制不了！我们就吃点什么吧，马上就躺回来，我保证。”

“我不想动，”Lio含糊地咕哝。

“那你待着吧，我要饿扁了，”Galo打了个哈欠，动作轻柔地把Lio从身上挪开，碰到臀部时他明显瑟缩了一下，Galo僵住了。“该死，我弄伤你了吗？”

“没有，”Lio吸了口冷气，把脸埋进枕头里。“太酸痛了，真是谢谢你那惊人的尺寸了。”

Galo笑起来，轻拍他的背，Lio转头睡眼惺忪地瞪他，没用的，对Galo来说毫无攻击力。

他轻轻分开他的腿，把睡衣撩到胸口查看情况，他臀部周围有些淤青。

“主要是腰疼，”Lio含糊地说，“再啰嗦就给你一刀。”

“我才没有啰嗦，”Galo俯身在在他肚子上落下一吻，感受到后背的疼痛，他绷紧了一下身体。Galo坐起身，按了按Lio的肩膀示意他看自己的背后，“我觉得是你伤到我才对，亲爱的。”

“让我看看。”

Galo翻了个身，Lio撑起上身拂过那些指甲的抓痕。

“嗯，挺性感的。”

“那肯定。我去做早饭，回来以后你再教我怎么给你口交。”

“成交，”Lio倒进床垫里，“我要吃松饼。”

“我可不觉得你什么时候都能说了算。”

Lio又去瞪他，这下糟糕了，Galo笑着下了床，火速溜出房间。

“好吧！好吧！你说了算，就松饼了！”

~

27

Galo第一次和他驾驶DeLucy的时候未免有些紧张，不过那样的同步有些莫名的熟悉感，就像交错融合成为一体。

他从来没有忘记熔为一体用火焰击穿地球的感觉。但在同步中驾驶机甲——不是作为两个人相互配合，而是成为一个整体脑波相通——就是另一回事了，这是没有亲历过的人绝对无法想象的极致体验。

_这次我同意你的观点。_

这次？？？我的判断一直很正确，谢谢。

_噢，或许吧。_

一栋摩天大楼发生了火灾，而DeLucy三下五除二就解决了一切。Galo热爱和Lio一同在火场中奔忙，喜欢贴近他身边，享受能够保护他的安定感。

_想什么呢，是我在保护你。_

哈哈，也是吧。在Galo眼里他们永远是平等的，或许这就是他们如此合拍的原因吧。

_是的，没错，亲爱的。能别胡思乱想了吗？_

房间在刺目的火光中爆炸开，Galo对着扑面而来的热浪坚定地展露微笑。

~

28

“有人看到……等等，发生了什么？”Lio停住脚步，鞋底在地板上擦出尖声。

“嘿，Boss！”Meis挥挥手。

“你男友有好多隐藏的技能点，”Gueira说，“可让我们有些嫉妒了。”

“准备好，来了——”Remi向房间另一侧丢出一颗葡萄，被Galo跳起用嘴接住。嗒哒！

“他像条大型犬一样。”

“没错，很忠诚的那种。”

“笨蛋，没有不忠诚的狗。”

“嘿Lio！”Galo远远冲他笑，无视了一旁的争吵。

Lio朝他挥挥手，又转向Meis。Galo短暂地被他黑色紧身裤包裹的翘臀吸引，差点错过了Remi丢过来的一颗葡萄。

“来吧，这次是三分球了，”Varys说，“赌上所有弹珠。”

“等等，没人跟我说过你们在赌弹珠！”

“哦天呐，你就——”Remi又扔出一颗葡萄，Galo助跑起跳，接住葡萄滚翻落地。

“所以大家就在这里，”Lio交叉起手臂，“对着我男友扔食物。”

“我们这儿管这个叫休息时间。”Varys说。

“接住这个！”Gueira高呼一声，Galo冲向房间另一头险险接住了葡萄，他的朋友们鼓掌欢呼起来，Galo满意地咧开嘴笑。

“你要试试吗？”Meis递出一碗葡萄。

“我可是什么都能接住！”Galo吹嘘道。

Lio冷冷地开了口，语气里却带着深沉的蜜意。

“我不需要扔食物来让Galo为我起跳。”

Varys吹了声口哨，Galo从头到脚红了个透，Lio拉着Gueira和Meis走出房间，去商讨他为此而来的事。

“草，”Remi简短地评论道。

Galo挠挠后颈。

“是啊，草。”

Galo不久在车库间找到了他，从背后把他拦腰抱离地面，得意洋洋地看他转身与自己唇齿相交。Lio在他怀里的分量恰到好处，他自顾自地掌控亲吻的节奏，Galo也满足于品尝他。

是啊，如果Lio让他跳，他就会跳的。

但如果Galo让他来，Lio也会来的。

这是相互的。

~

29

“你这个笨蛋，”Lio说。

“对不起啦，”Galo耸耸肩，Lio捏住他的鼻子，直到看他憋红了脸才松开手，插入他的发丝间。

Galo舒服得合上了眼睛，Lio的指尖在他剃短了的一侧打转，让他短暂地忘记了腿上的伤痛。

“你怎么就学不会躲开呢？”

“告诉过你了，”Galo轻哼道，“我座右铭是笑着承受一切。”

Lio皱起眉头，Galo虽然闭着眼睛，但也能从他的声音里听出来。

“我不喜欢你受伤。”语气里满是真诚，揪了一下Galo的心。他这次睁开眼睛，多了几分诚意。

“抱歉。”

Lio的手指羽毛般地抚过他的额头，顺着脸颊移动到嘴唇，打了他一记。

“再来一遍？”

“哈哈——对不起！”

“好吧，”Lio笑了，“原谅你了。”他弯下腰去啄Galo的唇角。“别再这么干了。”

“这话从你嘴里说出来真是稀奇。”

“Galo。”

“我只是在说——嗷嗷嗷——好了！我保证！”

“想死吗？”

“不不不！”

“好，”Lio说，“不然你就等着吧。”

Galo看着他一脸严肃的样子憋不住笑声，Lio不痛不痒地打了一下他的肚子，Galo笑得更欢了。

他心里沉甸甸的，仿佛要满溢出来。

“嘿，”Galo说着，一手捧住Lio的脸颊，“能跟你说个事吗？”

Lio的眼神软下来，荡漾成水波，他的眼睛太美了。

“你说。”

“我爱你，”Galo说。

Lio垂眸看着他。

他太擅长摆出一副扑克脸了，于是Galo耐心地等待着，看着他发呆的样子，嘴角抿成一条线，眼神却仿佛要把他烧穿。

Galo咬着嘴唇，拇指拂过Lio的脸颊。他是绝不会收回这句话的，即使他因此对他发火也好，这就是事实。

Lio的喉结滚动了一下。

“混蛋，”Lio终于开口，“我想先告诉你的。”

Galo一怔，眼神里随即展露出无限的光彩，而Lio一把抓过他的手吻向掌心。

~

30

Lio的存在让他的公寓发生了许多改变，尽管肉眼难以察觉，但对于Galo来说简直是天壤之别。

门口排列的鞋子，塞在衣柜里的黑色衣物，厨房的餐桌上永远处理不完的文件资料，床头柜上的咖啡壶和取下的耳环，以及出现在浴室里的果味洗发露和安置在他的牙刷旁的紫色牙刷。

这是 **他们的** 公寓。只属于他们两人。Galo细细品味着这个令他满意的词。

他从没觉得自己独自居住时是孤单的，但Lio确实给他的生活带来了新的意义，这是他从未料想过的。

Galo已经不再会想到Kray了。

“待在我身边，” Lio亲吻他，“亲爱的。”

“我在，”Galo叹了口气，仰起头让Lio能抚摸他的脖颈，“我一直都在。”

Lio已经缠着他半个多小时了，Galo的膝盖因为跪在客厅给他口交隐隐作痛，Lio把他拽回了卧室床上，长时间地交换气息。Lio的手上现在沾满了润滑液，光是低头看着他用光滑的手指抚弄自己就心里一紧。

快要到达巅峰，他忍不住绷紧了身体，Lio却停下动作捏紧了根部，Galo伴随着喘息倒进枕头里。

“你会生我的气吗？”Lio揶揄道，语气里却带几分认真，就好像要是Galo提出来他就会停下。

“你对我做什么都可以，”Galo告诉他。

Lio猫一般地睁大了眼睛，他满意地轻哼一声，转头凑过去用鼻尖蹭他的脖颈，手指缓缓上滑抚过他的性器，下身已经硬道难以忍受的地步，但他不会去的，除非得到Lio的许可。

“我太爱你了，”Lio叹道，Galo冲他挤出微笑，Lio把头靠在他的肩上。

“我也爱你……”Galo呻吟着，随着他手上的力道再也无法控制身体的抽搐。他手指上沾着润滑液，卸下了力道转为温柔，打着圈去摩挲他的睾丸。

他的声音温柔却又带着几分好奇。

“Galo……”

“呃——嗯？”

他的手指又向下探了几分，迫使他双腿分开了些，好像血液忽然结冰，Galo猛得睁开双眼，呼吸凝滞了。

他故意把湿漉漉的手指按在入口处，那样的体位却让Lio看起来仿佛是在自渎。

“你自己试过这里吗？”

Galo的大脑仿佛死机了一般，过了一会才重启过来，他迅速地眨了眨眼，脸上热得发烫。

“嗯——”

Lio用指腹蹭了蹭，他心率陡然上升，性器抽动着，双腿不自觉中分得更开。

“没有，”他吸了口气。

Lio问道，语气好像他们只是在谈论天气，“可以吗？”

“可以，”Galo的回答迅速得过了头，他后知后觉地清了清嗓子，“我说过什么都可以吧？”

Lio抬眼看他，勾起了嘴角。

“好。”

他把头枕在Galo的胸膛，中指没入了三个指节。

Galo差点没咬掉舌头。

“操，”他骂道，不过他没有把这当成一件容易事。Lio的手指缓慢的抽插，几乎让他停止了呼吸。

“放松点，你没事吧？”

“我很好。”他从牙缝里挤出一句。

“会感觉奇怪吗？”

“是有点，就——我不明白这怎么会感觉舒服了。”

“耐心点，”Lio含糊地说着，又把中指加了进去，他感受到些许不适的酸胀，不过还在忍受范围内。他强迫自己放松下来，紧盯着天花板不去看身下的情景。

“就是这样……”Lio说着，“我很高兴你能让我帮你做这些，会让你享受到的。”他撑开手指略微弯曲了一下，Galo就仿佛被哽住了呼吸。“你很敏感嘛。”

“你可别！”

他又曲了下手指，Galo咬住了下唇。

Lio转头去吻他的胸肌，坐起身。

“这个姿势我够不着，转过来。”

Galo红了脸。

“嗯——你要——”

“相信我吗？”他的眼睫忽闪忽闪的，Galo无法说不。

他屏气翻了个身，当Lio抚过自己的脊背时，他感觉自己的汗毛都立了起来。

“该死，你太性感了，看得我又要硬了，”Lio叹了口气。

Galo调整了一下姿势，抱住了枕头。

“不，你才是！”

“不用碰前面你就会去的，”Lio告诉他。

Galo咽了口唾沫，心脏几乎要跳到喉咙，话语未经思考便脱口而出。

“真的吗，你能做到吗？”

一记心跳。

Lio抓住他的臀肉狠狠捏了一下，在Galo喘息声中，他拇指抵着边缘压了进去。

“我很确定，”Lio说，“而且你绝对忘不了。”

他换了食指与中指，带着更多润滑液抠弄进去，Galo闭紧了眼睛，现在感觉不一样了，这个姿势让他完全暴露在他眼前，Lio的手指从这个角度探更加深入。

Lio空余的手摩挲着他的后背，指尖用一种实际上——呃，让他感到越来越舒服的节奏揉按着，电流穿过身体似乎把神经扭曲成了自己不曾认识的样子，甚至没有意识到自己弓起背把Lio的手指送向更深处。

Galo已经迷失其中。

“好，亲爱的……”Lio带着气声，“Galo，马上就带你认识认识新朋友。”

Galo被他指尖的热度搅得脑子一团糟，费了好久才理解他所说的话。

“嗯……？”

Lio把手指退出一些，缓缓地伸展、开合、扭转，低头在他的臀部留下牙印。

Galo找不出词来形容这种感觉，只能说是欲仙欲死。他大脑一片空白，真实不知道自己是否有发出什么声音，好像被电流击中，或许他已经尖叫出声了。

等到他意识清醒过来，眨去眼前的黑雾，Lio正在自己身上笑，而自己已经被汗湿透了。

Lio不只是在笑了，他根本是咯咯笑得停不下来，他把僵成一根木头还在等待快感逐渐落潮的Galo翻转过来，坐在他的腿上满眼笑意。

“就是这种感觉。”

“我靠，”Galo皱起眉头，抬头关切地看着他。“真是对不起。”他再也不会质疑Lio了。

“你真的去了，”Lio仔细地看了看，沾着体液的手粘乎乎地往他腹肌上摸。“我可要被你宠坏了。”

“感觉好像死过了一回。”

“是啊，就是这么激烈。或许下次把我压在厨房台面上的时候你对我会稍微温柔一点。”

“你才不会想让我温柔下来的，”Galo一脸困意地露出微笑。Lio给了他一个捉摸不透的眼神，近乎于骄傲了。

Galo呼出一口气，刺激的感觉逐渐消退下去，高潮后的朦胧感带着暖意包裹上来，感觉不到一丝羞耻。他注意到Lio又硬起来了，回过头对他坏笑。

“已经开始了？”

Lio白了他一眼。

“是啊，让你为我的手指破费真是太享受了，得了吧你。”

他握住Lio的大腿笑了起来。

~

31

他现在聚精会神地咬着舌尖，试图回想着Varys告诉他的那些关于配比和黄油和要集中注意力——还挺可笑的，因为Varys叮嘱他的时候他都在开小差，食物最终做出来都会不错的。他拿起一整条黄油，把它放进杯子里。这样应该没问题。

烹饪能让他清空脑中乱七八糟的事，是有一谁触了他的逆鳞就冲进森林里的不错替代方式。

Lio似乎决定一整天都把自己关在房间里，这是他处理情绪的方式，Galo不会去干扰他，不过希望他至少会出来吃点东西。

Galo没听见卧室的门打开的声音，却感受到一双手臂从身后拥住他。他顿住了打开微波炉的动作，Lio把脸埋进他的后背，Galo继续把被子放进微波炉，按上时间。

“你睡过一觉了吗？”

“没，”Lio闷声道，“没你在我睡不着。”

“好吧，对不起。”

Galo不知道该说些什么，微波炉响了起来，他取出杯子。

“Galo？”

Lio的语气吸引了他的全部注意力。

“嗯？”

“你为什么会爱我呢？”

这个问题来得措手不及，看似随意，但Galo越是去想就越觉得说不完。

“嗯，理由很多！”Galo轻快道，Lio的手臂却环得更紧了几分，于是他覆上他的一只手，与他十指相缠。“你就是那种——非常强大又超级性感——”Lio叹了口气，但Galo接着说了下去，“——而且你总是为同伴着想，为了拯救一个生命可以不顾自己的性命，而我尊敬你这样硬核的人。”Galo微笑着，“我不知道，爱你的原因太多了，喜欢你打喷嚏的时候像小猫一样，还有你系鞋带时会打两个蝴蝶结。要我继续说下去吗？”

“我不是什么好人，Galo，”Lio说。

Galo皱起眉头。

Lio不是那种缺乏安全感的类型，Galo努力回想了一下，然后嗤了一声，

“是因为那个混蛋记者写的东西吗？”

“Galo——”

“我说的都是认真的！”Galo转过身，靠在柜台上好用手拍拍Lio的脸。“否则我才不会说出口！”

自从选举开始，媒体就一直蠢蠢欲动，显然成为救世主还不足以压下对前燃烧者的抹黑。Galo对于这种事通常置身之外，但当一个记者问及与Lio共事的感受时，他诚实地回答。

“嗯，我爱他！”

这引发了一场Galo始料未及的风暴。Lio成为了承受舆论压力的那个人，而Galo愧疚到现在——但是他又应当怎么回答呢，难道要撒谎吗？

“我干过坏事，”Lio说。

“我们都干过坏事。”

“你没有，”Lio蹙眉，“你——你总是无私、光明磊落，跟我不一样。”

Galo捏住他的脸颊，Lio吃痛地叫了一声。

“你认真的吗？！这就是从每天熬夜工作的人嘴里说出来的话？”

“我只在乎我的同伴，”Lio说，“我没有对所有人的博爱。”

“不，你在乎，别自欺欺人了，”Galo打断道，Lio僵住了，“别让我再听到这样的话了！上周我还眼看着你从着火的房子里救出三个人，又冲回火场去救更多人。”

“只是因为你会这么做。”

“我一直都是在跟随着你，”Galo说着，拂过他在Lio脸上捏出的红痕。“我才是一直在跟随着你的那个啊。”

Lio眼中亮光流转，Galo把他拉进怀里紧紧拥抱住。

“他们都在议论你，说你的坏话，”Lio喃喃道。

“说我坏话？我才不管那些。”

“但是我在乎。他们根本不配提你的名字，”Lio低声嘶吼，Galo摸着他的头，把他抱得更紧。“只议论我就好，我不想把你牵扯进来。”

“Lio……”Galo深深呼了口气，试图理清这话，“我们已经是一个团队了。”

“但是——”

“而且会持续很长一段时间，”Galo继续道，“你看，我——我哪也不会去，我会继续灭火，会继续睡在你身边，而且总有一天我会向你求婚，而那些人会变本加厉但我根本不在乎。我在乎我的朋友，在乎我热爱的工作，我在乎你。”

Lio抬起头看着他，他在流泪，但他哭起来也很漂亮。Galo有些心痛，但一定比不上Lio此时的难过。

Galo永远觉得他是彻头彻尾的美人。

“你要和我结婚？”Lio问，声音里还带着哭腔。

Galo对他眨眨眼。

“嗯，当然。”

Lio拽着他的后颈迫使他低下头，额头相碰。他疼得轻嘶一声，睁眼却对上Lio泛着泪光的紫色眼睛。

“我愿意，”Lio脱口而出。

Galo弯起嘴角笑了，“即使我捅出这么大个烂摊子？”

“那也是我们俩的烂摊子，”Lio喃喃道，踮脚去亲吻他。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢请一定给原作者留下Kudos和评论！！！


End file.
